Kogan Playlist
by I Love KL
Summary: Hay muchas formas de encontrar el amor... Pero también para perderlo. Kendall & Logan representaran cada una de esas formas con algo de música.
1. We Found Love

**A/N: ¿Saben algo? ¡Hoy es mi cumple años! \(ñ_ñ)/ ¿Qué cuántos años cumplo? 16, sí lo sé, soy más joven de lo que pensaron. Por ser mi cumpleaños, he decidido celebrar publicando un capítulo de una serie de One-Shots basados en mi playlist.**

**Espero que les gusten mis One-Shots ;)**

* * *

_**We Found Love - Rihanna**_

* * *

Erase un día en una pequeña cafetería, un chico pálido trabajando como mesero en dicha tienda. Se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, apuntaba las órdenes de sus comensales en su pequeño bloc de notas. En algunas cuestiones tenía que moverse con lentitud para evitar estrellarse contra las personas que salían y entraban de la cafetería, que a pesar de no ser demasiado grande, era algo conocida. En un determinado momento, el joven se acercó a otro chico de más o menos su edad que se encontraba sentado en una mesa situada en la parte delantera de la tienda.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Logan.- El muchacho apuntó, con un extremo de su lápiz, su gafete que estaba en la parte izquierda de su pecho. -¿Qué desea hoy señor?- Dice sin siquiera mirar al otro joven.

-No me llames señor, solo tengo 23 años.- Dijo el comensal. Logan alzó la vista de su bloc y se quedó impresionado por la belleza masculina de su cliente. –Quisiera unos huevos con tocino y un jugo de naranja, por favor Logan.- Dice entrecerrando sus ojos para apreciar mejor el gafete.

Logan se sonrojó ya que el sujeto lo miraba directamente, aunque no haya sido a la cara. –P-por supuesto. En un momento traigo su orden.- Logan dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel hombre de ojos verdes.

Logan se acercó a la ventanilla para dejar la nota con la orden del comensal. El chico pálido se dio un pequeño descanso para apreciar con disimulo al hombre que se encontraba afuera. De repente escuchó una campanilla que le dejaba saber que la orden estaba lista. Logan miró su reloj y se impresionó al ver que habían transcurrido 10 minutos desde que se puso a ver al hombre, pero para él habían solo sido segundos. Tomó el plato lleno de comida y el vaso lleno de la pulpa de fruta antes de colocarla en una charola para regresar a la persona que llenaba sus pensamientos desde hace tan solo minutos.

-Aquí tiene su orden.- Dijo una vez llegó al frente de su cliente y empezó a colocar lo que llevaba en su charola a la mesa. –Que lo disfrute, señor.- Dijo Logan con una sonrisa amistosa, pero en realidad estaba muy nervioso de estar en presencia de aquel extraño; nunca le había sucedido algo así.

-Te pedí que no me llamaras señor.- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. –Puedes llamarme Kendall.-

Logan sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos breves momentos apreciando la sonrisa de aquel sujeto que acababa de decirle su nombre. _Kendall, un nombre apropiado para él._ Logan pensó y sonrió al igual que una adolescente enamorada. –Es un gusto Kendall.- Le tendió la mano para apretujarla.

Kendall apretujó la mano de su mesero. –También lo es para mí Logan.- Dice con una sonrisa.

Logan se quedó tan solo unos pocos segundos apreciando a Kendall. –Me retiraré para que puedas desayunar.- Se sonrojó un poco al hecho de que lo estaba distrayendo de que comiera en paz.

-Claro, luego nos vemos.- Y con ello, Logan se retiró con una luz de esperanza y entró de nuevo a la cafetería para proseguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Logan salió de su trabajo en la cafetería y se marchó a su apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo, James. Cuando entró en su apartamento, lo golpeó en la nariz un delicioso aroma. _James está cocinando para la cena. _Logan pasó su lengua sobre sus labios; James cocinaba demasiado bien.

-He regresado.- Dijo Logan para comprobar que su amigo estaba en la cocina.

-Estoy en la cocina Logan.- Dijo James con voz fuerte.

Logan arrastró su cansado cuerpo a la cocina y ver con sus propios ojos de color chocolate lo que James preparaba. – ¿Qué preparas James?- Logan le preguntó tratando de ver a través de él, pero falló miserablemente ya que James era mucho más alto.

-Lasaña.- Dijo James, preparándose para el grito de emoción de su pequeño amigo.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- Logan abrazó a su amigo por detrás de la espalda como muestra de agradecimiento. –Es mi comida favorita y la tuya es la mejor.-

-Lo sé Logan, pero apártate o sino no la acabaré y no la podrás comer.- Dijo James fingiendo estar molesto.

Logan se apartó lentamente de él. –Lo siento, olvidé por completo que no te gustan mucho los abrazos.- Dijo bajando su mirada al suelo.

-No te preocupes amigo, sé que estabas emocionado.- El chico alto le dio una sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bien por lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, iré a tomar una ducha antes de comer.- Logan empezó a estirar su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba la sensación del relajamiento de sus músculos. –Estoy muerto de cansancio.- Dijo Logan antes de empezar a caminar en dirección de su habitación para seleccionar su ropa e ir al baño para tomar una ducha caliente.

Mientras Logan tomaba su merecida ducha caliente, su mente empezó a presentarle las vívidas imágenes de aquel apuesto chico llamado Kendall. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de poder conocerlo, pero al seguir reflexionando su mente llegó a un punto en la que le hizo pensar que tal vez Kendall solo había pasado a desayunar ahí casualmente. Cuando terminó, salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse para después ponerse ropa cómoda y luego ir a la cocina para cenar con su mejor amigo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó James refiriéndose al cansancio que le había dicho que se sentía.

-Sí, tomar un baño me relajó lo suficiente.- Dijo Logan dándole una sonrisa, mostrado sus hoyuelos.

James sirvió la lasaña que había preparado cortándola en varios trozos y haberlos colocado en un plato. Tan pronto como los colocó sobre la mesa, Logan se sirvió el trozo más grande que había.

-Tranquilo Logan, no se irá a ninguna parte.- James dijo con tono burlón, pero decidió dejar eso a un lado al ver que la expresión facial de su pálido amigo cambiaba a uno un poco más triste. -¿Algo te preocupa amigo?- James dijo con seriedad.

Logan negó con la cabeza, no quería hablarle a James acerca de Kendall.

-Logan, hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años, sé cuando algo te está inquietando.- James se sentó frente a él antes de empezar a cuestionarlo. –Dime, puedes confiar en mí.-

Logan dejó escapar un leve suspiro de sus labios. –Conocí a alguien hoy en la cafetería.- Dijo Logan en casi un susurro.

-¿Cómo es?- James le cuestionó, quería saber en quién había puesto sus ojos su amigo para así poder ayudarlo.

-Estaba sentado, pero me supongo que era alto.- Dijo el pálido con algo de inseguridad. –Me dijo que se llamaba Kendall, tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de color…- Dejó escapar un suspiro, un suspiro de felicidad. –Verdes.-

James guardó silencio para hallar una forma de ayudarlo. Él había descubierto que Logan era gay 3 años después de haberse convertido en amigos, pero le aseguró que lo apoyaría en todo, que su preferencia sexual no tendría que cambiar las cosas entre ellos, después de todo lo más importante en las personas en su personalidad.

-No sé si sea correcto…- Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, apoyándose sobre sus codos. –Pero la próxima vez que lo veas deberías conversar, aunque sea un poco, con él.- James esperó la respuesta negativa que seguramente le daría su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Logan se exaltó. –Creerá que soy alguien que solo busca sexo.-

-Logan, solo porque converses con él, no significa que quieras tener sexo con él.- James lo regaño e hizo una breve pausa. –No por el momento.-

Logan se sonrojó por lo que le habían dicho, después de todo sí era verdad. –No sé ni siquiera si volverá a la cafetería.- Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos con algo de exasperación.

-Logan.- Llamó su atención. –Recuerda que el amor no se encontrará en un lugar indicado, en ocasiones se encuentra en el lugar menos esperado, puede que éste sea tu caso.- El chico alto trató de animarlo.

-Puede ser que tengas razón James.- Logan dijo con un tono de derrota, pero en el fondo de s mente que era un muy buen argumento.

-Claro que sí, es en estos casos para lo que soy muy bueno reflexionando.- James dijo con algo de disgusto.

-Sí, eres un tonto.- Logan se rió de su desgracia.

James le lanzó un pedacito de lasaña y ambos se rieron y luego continuaron comiendo tranquilamente; Logan ya tenía por lo menos una idea de lo que debía de hacer.

* * *

Había transcurrido una semana y, para la buena suerte de Logan, Kendall se presentaba en la cafetería a la misma hora pidiendo de desayunar algo distinto cada día. Los primeros 2 días, Logan no se atrevió a conversar con él ya que después de todo era muy tímido. Al día siguiente después de esos, por fin se decidió conversar con él, pero fue Kendall quien le ganó y fue él el que la comenzó. Desde ese momento, Kendall le hablaba para que conversaran mientras desayunaban; aunque al comienzo Logan se rechazaba gentilmente el desayuno ya que su mente podría interpretarla como una cita, pero el rubio era muy testarudo y terminó accediendo.

Transcurrieron 2 semanas antes de que James convenciera, mejor dicho obligara, a Logan de pedirle una cita formal a Kendall; ese era su propósito de hoy. Logan vio el reloj y notó que era la hora con la que regularmente Kendall llegaba y como si alguien le diera un poco de ayuda, el rubio de ojos verdes tomó su lugar en la mesa que ocupaba siempre. Logan con una actitud más optimista, salió para tomar la orden de Kendall y regresó para luego llevarle sus respectivos alimentos. Una vez terminó de comer, Logan sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-Kendall.- Logan dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué pasó Logie?- Kendall le preguntó con algo de preocupación, en el corto tiempo que se conocían, nunca había visto al pálido actuar de esa manera.

Logan se sonrojó y se estremeció ligeramente al oírle pronunciar su apodo con el cual lo identificaba. –Quería preguntarte sí… sí…- No podía completar lo que tanto quería.

Kendall puso una mano en frente de su rostro para acallarlo. –Antes de que termines Logie, necesito preguntarte algo.- Se quedó en silencio para recibir su esperada respuesta.

-Continua.- Fue lo único que el mesero contestó.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Dijo Kendall, con algo de esperanza brillando notablemente en sus ojos.

Logan sintió como el aliento le faltaba para hablar o incluso respirar. -¿Es enserio Kendall?- Los ojos de Logan brillaban de igual, o incluso más, forma que los ojos verdes que tenía de frente.

-Claro que sí.- Kendall dijo con seguridad.

Logan se quedó en completo silencio antes de dar su respuesta. –Me encantaría salir contigo Kendall.-

Kendall dio internamente un grito de victoria. – ¿Paso por ti hoy a las 8:00 pm?-

Logan le asintió. –Estaré listo.-

Kendall se levantó de su asiento y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. –Te veré esta noche, Logie-Bear.- Y con eso dicho, el rubio se fue.

Logan se sonrojó violentamente al escuchar el nuevo apodo que el de ojos verdes le había dado. Sin duda le contaría a James de lo sucedido y esperaba con ansias a que llegase la noche.

* * *

Cuando Logan salió de su trabajo, prácticamente corrió de regreso a su apartamento para que así no se retrasase para ir a su cita, a una cita que había esperado lo necesario para ser realizada. Al llegar, le gritó a James para poderle contar de lo sucedido y cabe decir que el chico más alto estaba en completa felicidad, puesto a que su mejor amigo tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Cuando dieron las 6:30 pm, Logan empezó a buscar un atuendo para la noche y una vez se vio satisfecho, entró al baño para librarse aunque sea un poco de los nervios mientras que sus músculos doloridos se relajaban. Logan estaba completamente listo cuando el reloj marcó una hora muy cerca de la que tanto deseaba, eran las 7:45 pm.

-¿Ves? Te dije que conversar con él, te traería muchas cosas buenas.- James le dijo para que le diera otra vez la razón, disfrutaba mucho el tener razón ya que no con regularidad era así.

-Sí, tenías razón.- Logan dijo sin ánimos de burlarse, eran palabras sinceras.

-Te dije que el amor se podía encontrar hasta en el lugar menos esperado.- James dijo con alegría, esa frase la repetía mucho ya que la había oído en una canción.

-Sí, solo espero que las cosas con Kendall funcionen.- Y ahí estaba la actitud que odiaba James de su amigo; era una actitud pesimista.

-Logan, sé que están destinados a estar juntos.- Logan le dio una mirada escéptica. –Sé que no llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero puedo asegurártelo ya que se conocieron en una cafetería… Y debes admitir que nunca pensaste en encontrar a alguien de la cual te podrías enamorar en el lugar en la cual trabajas.- A pesar de que era una clase de regaño, James quería hacerle entender que el amor no tiene reglas, puede encontrarse aún en el lugar más oscuro en el mundo.

-Tienes razón James, gracias.- Logan se acercó a la alta y delgada figura de su amigo para darle un abrazo con la cual expresaba su agradecimiento.

James lo envolvió en sus brazos. –No te preocupes Logan, siempre te ayudaré cuando sea necesario aún cuando no la quieras.-

-Eres un buen amigo James.- Logan dijo para después escucharse un golpe en la puerta.

* * *

Kendall se encontraba en su habitación, paseándose de un lado a otro mientras que su amigo latino estaba sentado en su cama y lo veía con aburrimiento.

-Tranquilízate Kendall, todo saldrá bien.- Dijo el chico latino con aburrimiento, él sabía que la cita del rubio con el pálido saldría bien.

-Pero Carlos, existe la posibilidad de que haya accedido a salir conmigo solo porque sintió lástima por mí.- Dijo Kendall a su amigo, él nunca había sido muy seguro en las primeras citas.

-Si fuese así, ese chico no te habría seguido hablando cada vez que ibas a la cafetería en la que trabaja.- Carlos dijo con fundamentos.

-Puede que sea así, pero aún tengo esa sensación de que algo saldrá terriblemente mal.- Dijo Kendall para posteriormente morderse sus uñas, hacía eso cada vez que estaba muy nervioso a punto del colapso.

-Kendall, si no tienes seguridad en lo que sucederá en la cita, da por asegurado de que no saldrá muy bien.- Carlos lo reprendió para que lograra tranquilizarse.

Kendall dejó de morderse sus uñas y dio un gran suspiro. -Supongo que tienes razón.-

Carlos le dio una gran sonrisa a su mejor amigo. –Por supuesto que la tengo.- Se levantó de la parte de la cama en la cual se encontraba sentado para acercarse a su amigo. –Ahora ve a ducharte y alistarte para ese chico que te espera en unas pocas horas.- Le dio un leve golpe en uno de sus hombros.

-Muchas gracias Carlos, eres el mejor.- Kendall le da un abrazo de camaradería el cual es correspondido.

-Ahora hazlo o de lo contrario no llegarás a tiempo.- Le dijo una vez terminaron el abrazo.

-No quiero hacerlo esperar.- Kendall toma una toalla de su armario para entrar en el cuarto de baño al igual que Carlos sale de su habitación.

Mientras se duchaba, Kendall se encontraba planeando a que lugares podría llevar a su cita, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Al terminar de hacerlo, salió de la ducha y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura antes de entrar a su dormitorio en donde yacía su ropa para la noche sobre su cama. Se vistió un tranquilidad y continuó pensando en donde podría ser su cita perfecta con Logan. Al tenerlo todo planeado, se dio cuenta de que eran las 7:40 pm y rápidamente salió de su habitación para ir en busca de su acompañante de esta noche.

-Espero que todo salga bien Kendall.- Le dijo Carlos al verlo con algo de prisa bajando las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias amigo. Mañana te contaré de todo.- Carlos le asintió y cerró la puerta tras él una vez salió. Se subió a su vehículo para encender el motor y empezar a conducir con rumbo a la dirección que le había dado Logan a través de un mensaje de texto esa misma tarde. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, descendió de su auto y entró al lugar para preguntar por el apartamento de Logan, pero eso se disipó al verlo sentado en un sofá.

-Hola Kendall.- Logan lo saludó al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

Kendall pudo apreciar la vestimenta de Logan. Era solo unos pantalones negros que le quedaban algo ajustados, una camisa blanca y unos tenis Converse de color negro; a pesar de que su ropa era de lo más común, le hacía verse bien. –Hola Logan.- Kendall le contestó después de haberlo escaneado de arriba abajo.

-¿A dónde iremos esta noche?- El chico bajito le preguntó al ponerse junto a él.

-Eso es una sorpresa.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Logan hizo una mueca. –Arruinaste la sorpresa al decir que era una sorpresa.-

-Lo siento Logan.- Kendall se disculpó. –Entonces no te diré más de lo que tengo planeado esta noche.-

Logan le sonrió. –Por supuesto.-

Kendall le ofreció su brazo a Logan antes de caminar con rumbo al auto del rubio. Al llegar, Kendall presionó al pequeño suavemente contra la puerta del copiloto. -¿Logan?- Dijo con un susurro.

-¿Sí?- Cabe decir que estaba muy nervioso el mencionado.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?- Kendall dijo a la vez que se acercaba más a la pequeña figura de Logan, pero no lo beso.

Logan dudo un poco antes de contestar. –Sí.- Dijo y al instante sintió unos tibios labios presionarse con los suyos.

El beso solo era una simple presión, no tenía intenciones de ser profundizado. Después de unos pocos segundos, Kendall se separó de él. –Debemos irnos.- Kendall apartó a Logan de la puerta antes de abrirla y dejar que el pálido subiese a su vehículo. Kendall rodeó su auto para subir al lado del copiloto y conducir en dirección a lo que planeaba esa noche.

* * *

La noche planeada por el rubio había consistido en llevar a Logan a un pequeño restaurante que a pesar de no ser muy conocido, era muy bonito y servían muy buena comida.

-Eso fue muy delicioso Kendall, gracias.- Logan le dijo al rubio al subir en el vehículo de éste.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Logan, después de todo estamos en una cita a la cual te invité.- Kendall dijo con normalidad y Logan le sonrió. – ¿Quieres un café?- Le preguntó al ver que su reloj marcaba las 11 pm, habían tardado más de lo que esperaba.

-Eso me vendría muy bien siendo que ya es demasiado tarde.- Logan dijo ahogando un bostezo.

-Entonces vayamos.- Kendall puso en marcha el automóvil para llegar a la cafetería más cercana. Cuando Kendall encontró una cafetería (donde Logan trabaja) se detuvo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, preocupando a Logan.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dijo con algo de molestia.

-Es que es gracioso que nos hayamos conocido en una cafetería.- Kendall dijo aún con una sonrisa.

-Sí, me cuesta trabajo aceptar que no conociéramos aquí.- Logan dijo con reflexión y sonrió casi al termino de su oración.

-En seguida vuelvo.- Kendall descendió de su vehículo y entro a la cafetería.

Mientras Logan se encontraba solo, empezó a pensar acerca de todo lo que James le había dicho. No quería aceptar de que haya encontrado, posiblemente, el amor en un lugar que nuca se esperó.

-Aquí tienes.- Logan se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kendall mientras sostenía un vaso de papel con humo saliendo por la parte superior.

-Gracias.- Dijo Logan tomando el vaso de su mano.

-¿En qué pensabas?- Kendall le preguntó recostándose en su propio asiento.

-Es que mi amigo James me había dicho que el amor puede encontrarse en cualquier lugar, pero no quería creerle.- Logan dijo con voz tímida.

-Pues créele porque en serio quiero conocerte mejor Logan.- Kendall dijo con seguridad y llevó su vaso de café a sus labios para darle un pequeño sorbo, el cual al dárselo dio un respingo. –Ten cuidado, en serio está caliente.-

-Seguro.- Logan le dio un sorbo a su propio vaso pero inmediatamente se apartó de él. –Me quemé la lengua.-

-Déjame ver.- Kendall le dijo inclinándose hacia su lugar. Logan sacó su lengua para que el rubio pudiese examinarla. –Se ve un poco roja, pero no es nada de la cual debamos preocuparnos.- Al terminar de hablar, el rubio no pudo evitar sacar su propia lengua y lamer la del pálido, el cual se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡Kendall!- Logan gritó con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Kendall se rió de su comportamiento. –Deja de quejarte.- Dijo antes de inclinarse otra vez y besarlo en los labios.

Logan se dejó llevar por el beso que le estaba dando Kendall. Logan separó sus labios al sentir la lengua del rubio pasarse por su labio inferior. Mientras se besaban, Logan decidió darle toda la razón a James por lo que le había dicho hace unas semanas… Después de todo, había encontrado el amor en el lugar menos esperado; en una cafetería en la cual trabajaba.

* * *

**A/N: Quiero pedirles que, si tienen el tiempo suficiente, escuchen las canciones en las cuales baso mis One-Shots... Les aseguro que las canciones son estupendas ;)**

**Se despide, ahora con 16 años, su amigo y autor, **_I Love KL_


	2. Wide Awake

**A/N: El segundo One-Shot, trata de que no te das cuenta de las cosas que ocurren a tu alrededor.**

**Disfrútalo**** :)**

* * *

_**Wide Awake - Katy Perry**_

* * *

Logan iba caminando por la calle con sus amigos.

-Deberíamos ir a comer pizza.- Dijo Carlos, un chico más bajito que Logan.

-Mejor comida china.- Dijo James, un chico mucho más alto que Logan.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Logan?- Le preguntó Kendall, un chico más alto que Logan y un poco más bajo que James.

Logan dudo un poco antes de contestar. –Creo que sería mejor ir a comer al centro comercial, ahí venden pizza y comida china.- Sonrió para ver si estaban de acuerdo con su idea.

-Eso suena una muy buena elección.- Dijo Carlos.

-Entonces, vámonos.- Dijo Kendall caminando enfrente de todos, pues era como el líder de su grupo de amigos.

En su viaje al centro comercial tenían que pasar por una librería y al llegar, Logan se detuvo enfrente de las estanterías de libros ya que específicamente uno de ellos le llamó la atención. El chico pálido entró en la librería, pero no le avisó a Kendall, James o Carlos.

* * *

Los otros tres iban riendo por los chistes que decían, pero en un cierto momento se percataron de que su amigo genio ya nos los acompañaba.

-¿Dónde está Logan?- Preguntó James.

-No sé, venía detrás de nosotros.- Dijo Carlos mientras veía a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a Logan.

-Pasamos por una librería ¿verdad?- Kendall les preguntó.

-Sí.- Dijeron James y Carlos al unísono aunque no sabían el porqué preguntaba eso el rubio.

-Puede que Logan se haya quedado en la librería para comprar un libro.-

-En ese caso, regresemos por él.- Dijo James y los otros dos asintieron y empezaron a caminar de regreso para ver si encontraban a Logan.

* * *

Logan salió de la librería con una brillante sonrisa, debido a que acababa de comprar un nuevo libro acerca de las plantas. Colocó su libro debajo de su brazo y lo abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo para que no se le cayera. Al pasar por un callejón algo oscuro, unos sujetos no tan agradables se le acercaron al pálido.

-¿Qué tienes ahí niño?- Uno de ellos se le acercó a Logan y le arrebató su libro.

-Miren esto, un libro de plantas, que tonto debe ser este niño.- Otro empezó a burlarse de su libro.

Logan no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar.

-Tu tonto libro no nos sirve, así que más vale que traigas dinero o te haremos daño.- Le dijo el mismo sujeto que le había quitado su libro y tronó sus nudillos dispuesto a hacer contacto con el rostro de Logan.

-¡Aléjense de él!- Logan escuchó a lo lejos y giró un poco para ver que sus amigos venían hacia él.

-¿Quiénes son esos, niño?- Uno de sus asaltantes le preguntó.

El pálido estaba a punto de contestar, pero alguien más lo hizo por él.

-¡Sus amigos!- Escuchó la voz de Kendall.

Los 3 amigos de Logan se abalanzaron encima de los asaltantes del pálido y los golpearon hasta que estuvieron inconscientes.

-¿Estás bien Logan?- Le preguntó el rubio mientras se le acercaba.

Logan solo asintió. –Sí estoy bien, llegaron justo a tiempo.- El pálido les sonrió.

-Que alivio que estés bien.- Dijo Carlos después de que verificó que les estuviese diciendo la verdad.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, puede ser que para la próxima no lleguemos a tiempo.- James lo regañó, pero en su voz también se notaba una gran preocupación.

-Se los prometo, no lo volveré a hacer.- Logan les dijo con seriedad.

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro. –Ahora vámonos al centro comercial para comer.- Sus amigos le asintieron y emprendieron otra vez su viaje al centro comercial.

* * *

En el centro comercial, específicamente en el patio de comidas, estaban los cuatro amigos.

-¿Qué van a querer de comer?- Les preguntó Kendall ya que se ofreció ir él por la comida.

-Pues sigo queriendo pizza.- Dijo Carlos mientras que parecía que su boca se le hacía agua.

-Un pequeño plato de rollos California.- Dijo James y después colocó sus codos sobre la mesa para recargarse sobre ellos.

-¿Tu Logan?- Giró su vista al chico que casi golpean por no avisar que compraría un libro.

-Una hamburguesa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, en unos minutos regresó.- Kendall se levantó de su lugar y entró al centro comercial para ir por la comida.

-¿Logan?- James llamó la atención del pálido al ver que Kendall desapareció de sus vistas.

-¿Qué ocurre James?- Logan le pregunta algo confundido.

-Sí lo notaste ¿cierto?- James no quiso dar más detalles por el momento.

-¿Notar qué?- Logan se le veía aún más confundido.

-¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a…?- Carlos se vio interrumpido.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que contesto el más alto.

-Entonces sí.- Carlos dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Logan estaba molesto y confundido.

-¿En serio no lo ves Logan?- Carlos le preguntó.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?-

James miró a Carlos para ver si estaban de acuerdo en decirle lo siguiente, ambos estaban seguros. –De que le gustas a Kendall.- James le dijo.

El pálido se quedó en silencio por unos pocos segundos. -¿Qué?-

-Sí, le gustas a Kendall.- Estaba vez, Carlos habló.

-Eso es ridículo, no podría gustarle a Kendall.- Logan dijo, pero después sus reflejos lo engañaron. –No es que él me guste.-

-Nunca dijimos que él te gustase.- James dijo y vio como Logan se tensó; estás atrapado.

-Logan ¿te gusta Kendall?- Carlos le preguntó.

-Me gusta como amigo.- Trató de evitar la pregunta.

-No como amigo, como pareja.-

Logan se sonrojó un poquito, y con poquito me refiero a que toda su cara estaba como un tomate. –Sí.- Fue su única respuesta.

James y Carlos se reían por el aspecto de Logan, pero se detuvieron instantáneamente al ver que Kendall regresaba con su comida.

-Aquí tienen chicos.- Kendall les dio su comida a cada uno antes de sentarse. –Y ¿de qué estaban hablando que se estaban riendo?- Les preguntó a los tres, pero no notó el feroz rubor del pálido.

-De nada.- James y Carlos dijeron con sorna.

-¿Están seguros? Parecía divertido.- Dijo antes de disponerse a comer lo que había escogido, un plato de espaguetis.

-Sí, no era tan gracioso ¿verdad Logan?- Carlos le dijo como para querer hacerle sentir más incómodo.

-Sí, no era tan gracioso.- Rió nerviosamente.

-Sí ustedes lo dicen.- Su voz salió sincera, sin sarcasmo.

James estaba a punto de empezar a comer, pero en su mente se le ocurrió un excelente plan. – ¿Saben? Carlos y yo nos iremos a comer por haya.- Apuntó a una mesa algo retirada mientras que Carlos le daba una mirada confusa. –Estoy seguro de que Logan tiene algo que decirte Kendall.- Con eso, Carlos entendió el mensaje y los dos se levantaron y caminaron a la otra mesa para dejar a Kendall y Logan a solas.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme Logie?- Kendall dijo usando su apodo que le había designado.

-No es nada.- Logan volvió a reír nerviosamente. –Es acerca de esto, de aquello, de eso, blepp-blapp-blopp-

Kendall ahora estaba intrigado. –Vamos, puedes confiar en mí.-

Logan tomo un respiro antes de hablar. –Me gustas.- Dijo con voz tan baja que pareció que no hubiese hablado.

Kendall se acercó un poco más a Logan para poder escucharlo. -¿Qué?-

-Me gustas.- Kendall se quedó paralizado con lo que su pálido amigo le había dicho.

-¿En serio?- Kendall aún estaba incrédulo.

-Sí.- Logan dijo con más seguridad. -¿Te gusto?- En sus ojos se veía deslumbrar aunque sea un poco de esperanza.

Kendall volvió a su posición original. –Pensé que ya lo sabía.-

-¿Eso es un 'sí'?- Preguntó Logan solo para cerciorarlo.

Kendall se volvió a acercar a Logan. –Sí Logan, también me gustas.- El rubio junto sus manos. –Deberías estar más atento a lo que te rodea.-

Logan entrelazó sus dedos. –Supongo que acabo de despertar y darme cuenta que la persona a la que quiero me quiere también.-

-Sí, acabas de despertar.- Kendall se rió.

-No es gracioso.- Logan le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Lo siento Logie.- Kendall se inclinó y le robó un beso en los labios a Logan.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que esa es la razón por la cual siempre te preocupas por mi.- Logan dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas debido a que Kendall le diera un beso.

-Claro que sí, no iba a dejar que te lastimaran en especial esos sujetos.- Dijo el rubio con un tono de ira al recordar los eventos sucedidos no hace mucho tiempo.

-Olvídalo Kendall, ahora podremos ser felices ya que al fin desperté.-

Esta vez, Logan se inclinó y beso a Kendall en los labios.

* * *

**A/N: Creo que con esto, Logan deberá aprender a percibir las cosas que lo rodean para que sea feliz un poco más temprano de lo normal.**

_I Love KL_


	3. Dark Side

**A/N: El One-Shot de especial de Halloween... Sí, nosotros no lo celebramos pero Big Time Rush sí, así que aquí está.**

**Disfrútalo**** :)**

* * *

_**Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, siendo más específico era un 29 de octubre, los adolescentes de la escuela media de Minnesota estaban alegres ya que su escuela estaba planeando una fiesta de disfraces con motivo de Halloween en 2 días.

Un chico pálido iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela junto con sus 2 amigos.

-Logan ¿emocionado por la fiesta de Halloween?- Le pregunta James, su mejor amigo desde la infancia con el que compartía todas sus travesuras… Bueno, más bien James se metía en problemas y Logan lo sacaba de ellos. James es un chico guapo, de gran estatura y musculoso.

-La verdad es que no, ni siquiera sé con quién ir.- Dijo Logan con un tono de voz de 'La verdad no me importa'.

-No seas así Logan, será muy divertido.- Le dice su otro amigo, Carlos. A Carlos lo había conocido hace 4 años; él era muy divertido, un poco más bajito que él, tenía piel de color caramelo y era más musculoso que Logan, pero no más que James.

-Pues, es que en realidad nadie me gusta como para ir con esa persona a la fiesta de disfraces.- Logan dice mostrándole a sus amigos sus verdaderos motivos.

Tanto James y Carlos sabían que Logan no quería ir puesto a que el más pálido de los tres le daba miedo decir su orientación sexual a su propia escuela.

-Mira, Carlos y yo intentaremos buscarte una cita para que vayas a la fiesta pero con alguien que por lo menos te guste… O al menos eso queremos creer.-

-Sí Logan, James tiene razón. Sería un crimen si no vienes con nosotros a la fiesta de Hallween de la escuela, estoy seguro que nos divertiremos juntos.- Carlos dijo con su característica actitud positiva y efervescente.

Logan no podía discutir ese punto, sabía que sus dos amigos lo apoyaban por su orientación y de que querían que encontrase a un buen chico con el cual salir. –Bien, les haré caso.- James y Carlos se chocaron sus palmas como señal de victoria. –Pero si no encuentran una cita para mí para el día de mañana, no tendré más remedio que no ir a la fiesta.- Usualmente Logan no era así, pero cuando quería era un buen negociante incluso llegaba a usar chantaje, como ahora.

-Muy bien Logan, entonces a partir de este momento Carlos…- James giró para verlo solo para ver que le estaba asintiendo. -… Y yo empezaremos a buscarte una cita para que vayas con nosotros a la fiesta.- Dijo y guardó silencio por unos segundos. –O nos veremos obligados a secuestrarte solo para que vengas con nosotros.-

-En cuyo caso, te dormiremos con somnífero.- Carlos dijo y James le asintió.

-Eso me da miedo.- Logan no lo decía en tono burlón, sabía que tan extremos eran esos dos amigos que tenía y la verdad es que sí eran capaces y estaban dispuestos a hacerles eso.

-Que bien que nos tengas miedo Logan.- Carlos y James empezaron a reír al estilo Bob Esponja pero con esa risa llena de locura y encogían sus brazos como si estuvieran sufriendo daños psicológicos que los hacía actuar como desquiciados.

-Será mejor irme.- Dijo Logan empezando a retroceder pues de todas formas su próxima clase estaba a apunto de empezar.

-Nos vemos luego Logan.- Se despidieron de él sus amigos un tanto lunáticos.

-Debo buscarme nuevos amigos.- Dijo Logan en voz baja antes de desaparecer de la vista de James y Carlos.

* * *

Logan salió solo de la escuela, pues James y Carlos salían más temprano, ellos le preguntaron si lo esperaban, pero el chico genio les dijo que no se preocuparan por él, que podría tomar un taxi o irse caminando, al final de cuentas James y Carlos aceptaron de mala gana.

Al pasar por un árbol, Logan vio un chico rubio que llevaba puesto una chaqueta de cuero de color negro. El pálido nunca lo había visto antes por lo que se le acercó para examinarlo con detenimiento. Su impresión fue que el chico rubio se acercase a él con suma cautela, casi como si fuese alguna clase de cazador.

Mientras se le acercaba, Logan vio que el chico era más alto que él, pero no tanto como James y aparte de que se le veía muy musculoso. El extraño que tenía ojos de color verde se detuvo enfrente de él a tan solo un par de pasos.

-Hola ¿cómo te llamas?- El rubio preguntó.

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Logan apuntó con un dedo índice a su persona.

-No tonto, le pregunto al árbol que está a tu lado.- El de ojos verdes dejó escapar una leve risita. –Sí, te estoy hablando a ti.-

-Oh, lo siento.- Logan se rascó su nuca por la vergüenza e incomodidad, pues el chico era bien parecido. –Me llamo Logan.- Le tendió la mano.

Kendall tomó su mano con una de las suyas. –Es un gusto Logan.- Por extraño que parezca, el rubio se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano del genio, haciendo sonrojar al mismo. –Mi nombre es Kendall.- Se presentó el portador de los ojos de color hipnotizante.

-Es un gusto Kendall.- Logan extrajo su mano del agarre de Kendall, pues a pesar de que no era tan débil como aparentaba serlo, el rubio era extrañamente muy fuerte; más de lo que debía ser. –No te había visto por aquí antes ¿estudias aquí?- Logan preguntó, pues tenía una actitud natural por ser curioso… Quizá demasiado.

-No, estudio en otra escuela, pero cuando salgo temprano me gusta visitar otras escuelas.- Kendall le sonrió hechizantemente. –Como verás, en esta ocasión vine a esta escuela.-

-Puedo verlo.- Logan se rió nerviosamente, no sabía el porqué, pero este chico llamado Kendall tenía algo que estaba omitiendo… Pero Logan supuso que estaba siendo paranoico y dejo pasarlo; gran error.

-Oye Logan.- Kendall lo llamó ya que notó que Logan se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre Kendall?- Logan le preguntó saliéndose de sus pensamientos.

-Me tengo que ir, si quieres te llevo a tu casa.- Kendall apuntó a su coche no muy lejos de ahí, cabe decir que el pálido se sorprendió al ver que no era cualquier carro, era un Ferrari Enzo.

-Se-seguro.- Logan estaba más impresionado por el auto que por haber accedido muy rápidamente de que un extraño, que acababa de conocer, le ofreciera llevarlo a su casa.

Con una extraña sonrisa, Kendall se acercó al exquisito y caro vehículo y abrió una de las puertas levantándola con suma facilidad; quizá demasiada cabe destacar.

Con algo de vacilación, Logan subió al auto e instantáneamente Kendall le cerró la puerta. _Qué raro, Kendall tiene muy buenos reflejos_. Logan pensó. Kendall se subió al lado del conductor y encendió el Ferrari. Kendall condujo con suma tranquilidad por las calles que Logan le indicaba. Una vez llegado a la casa del genio y cuya próxima víctima del de ojos verdes, pero eso solo lo sabía él, Logan se bajó del auto.

-Gracias.- Logan le dijo a Kendall antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta.

-Cuando quieras Logan.- Kendall le respondió y desapareció por la calle conduciendo su auto casi de carreras.

Logan se quedó unos minutos parado en la acera mientras pensaba. Se le hacía muy entrañable de que le gustase Kendall de esa manera, claro el chico era guapo, pero era demasiado pronto como para que le gustase así… Quizá usó algo en él. No, Logan estaba alucinando y descartando ese pensamiento tonto, entró a su casa para continuar con su vida normal.

Pero lo que era desconocido para Logan, es que Kendall sí había usado algo en él, pero era algo que no se logra captar y n la ciencia misma lo aceptaría.

* * *

Al día siguiente, otra vez en la escuela, Logan se acercó a sus 2 lunáticos amigos.

-Buenos Días Logan.- Dijeron James y Carlos al unísono.

-Buenos Días amigos.- Los saludó el pálido.

-¿Y?- Preguntó James.

-Y… ¿Qué?- Preguntó Logan algo confundido.

-¿Irás con nosotros a la fiesta de mañana?- Esta vez le preguntó Carlos.

-Pues, recuerde que ayer les había dicho que…- El genio se vio interrumpido.

-Sí lo sabemos, nadie te gusta lo suficiente como para bla, bla, bla…- Se burló James.

-Vamos Logan, incluso James y yo buscamos algunos chicos como para ir contigo a la fiesta.- Carlos sacó algunas fotos de los muchacho que menciona. Cabe decir que los muchachos lo miraron muy extraño, pero al final cedieron a tomarse las fotos.

-Mira, aquí tengo algunas.- Dijo James sacando su teléfono y mostrándole algunas fotos de los chicos que había encontrado e incluso (que raro es James) entrevistado.

-¡Aquí están!- Gritó Carlos triunfalmente y le entregó algunas fotos a su amigo no heterosexual.

Logan examinó las fotos, pero viendo que ninguno le agradaba, por extraño que parezca, se acordó de Kendall. –Gracias chicos, pero ayer conocí a alguien y pensé que si lo encuentro hoy lo invitaré a la fiesta.- Dijo Logan regresándoles sus cosas a sus amigos mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa simpática.

-¿Quieres decir, que trabajamos mucho y prácticamente acosamos a algunos chicos para nada?- James no pudo evitar quejarse.

-Lo siento amigos.- Logan estaba muy apenado por todo lo que pasaron sus mejores amigos y al final ninguno de sus esfuerzos brindó fruto alguno.

-No te preocupes Logan, por lo menos encontraste a alguien.- Carlos lo dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Gracias Carlitos.- Logan le dijo usando su apodo.

James dejó escapar un suspiro. –Lo siento Logan, pero veo que Carlos tiene razón.- El chico más alto sintió como el más bajito le dio un golpe en su brazo derecho.

-No hay problema James.- Le dijo el genio.

Hablaron unos pocos minutos de las cosas que hicieron el día de ayer hasta que la campana sonó dejándoles saber que las clases empezaban no muy tarde.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.- Logan empezó a agitar su mano a sus amigos mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

-Nos vemos al rato Logan.- Le dijo Carlos despidiéndose de él.

-Adiós Logan.- Fue lo único que James dijo.

Logan les sonrió y se fue al aula en donde empezaban sus clases del día.

* * *

Una vez terminaron las clases, Logan salió de la instalación junto con sus amigos.

-Hoy el día fue horrible.- Dijo James mientras estiraba su cuerpo dolorido.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Carlos imitando a James.

-Me divertí hoy.- Dijo Logan recordando sus clases.

-Claro, solo tú te diviertes en la escuela.- James dijo y tanto él como Carlos se rieron.

-Hey, me gusta aprender.- Dijo Logan defendiéndose.

-Tranquilo Logan, estábamos jugando contigo.- Carlos le aseguró puesto a que fue el primero de los 2 en dejar de reír.

-¿Logan?- El mencionado se dio la vuelta solo para toparse con el chico de ayer, Kendall.

-Hola Kendall.- Logan le sonrió.

-¿Quién es él Logan?- James le preguntó a su amigo genio quedándose inspeccionando al rubio de ojos verdes con sumo detenimiento, James era muy meticuloso en inspeccionar a las personas y descubrir con una simple vista cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de éstas.

-Lo siento.- Logan se disculpó y encaró a sus 2 amigos. –James y Carlos, él es Kendall. El chico que les mencioné en la mañana.- Las bocas de los amigos de Logan formaban una perfecta 'O'. –Kendall, ellos son mis mejores amigos, James y Carlos.- Se hizo a un lado para que Kendall los viese mejor.

-Es un gusto.- Kendall le tendió la mano derecha a James y Carlos.

-Es un placer.- Dijeron cada uno agarrando la mano de Kendall y agitándola, cada quien a su tiempo.

-Oye Logan.- Kendall devuelve su atención a Logan. –Me preguntaba ¿si saldrías conmigo?-

Los otros 3 que lo rodeaban estaban atónitos. -¿Es así, como una cita?- Logan le preguntó aún atónito.

-Sí.- Kendall le contestó tranquilamente.

-Kendall… Yo… No…- Logan no podía contestar por sí mismo.

-Claro que irá.- James envuelve uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Logan.

-Sí, pasa por su casa hoy en la noche a las 8 pm.- Carlos le dijo al rubio.

-Muy bien, te veré esta noche Logan.- Kendall dijo yendo a su Ferrari y alejándose en la carretera.

-¿Están locos?- Logan le pregunta al chico guapo y al latino.

-Logan, a ti te gusta Kendall y que mejor manera de conocerlo que salir en un cita con él.- Le explicó James.

-A demás, tienes la oportunidad perfecta de invitarlo a la fiesta de disfraces de mañana.- Le recordó Carlos.

-Creo que tienen razón.- Reflexionó Logan.

-Claro que sí.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Iré a esa cita.- Logan dijo con seguridad.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron James y Carlos de felicidad y envolvieron a su pálido amigo en un abrazo grupal.

-Bien, vámonos antes de que me asfixien.- Les dijo el genio apartándolos de su persona.

-Muy bien.- Dijo el más alto de los 3 y se subieron al coche del mismo y se fueron a sus casas.

* * *

A las 7:55 pm, Logan se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de su casa. Le había informado a su madre Johanna que saldría con un chico que lo invitó a salir, ella solo le dijo que no regresase muy tarde y que ella regresaría pasada la media noche debido a su trabajo en el hospital.

Logan se levantó de su asiento al oír un claxon a las afueras de su casa, salió por la puerta y ahí, que raro, estaba Kendall enfrente de la puerta.

-Buenos Noches Logan. Te ves bien.- Dijo el de ojos verdes después de inspeccionar su vestimenta y cómo se veía en ella.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien.- Dijo Logan pasando sus ojos de arriba abajo en el cuerpo de Kendall.

-¿Nos vamos?- Ofreció Kendall.

-Claro.- Le contestó el genio y ambos se subieron al coche del rubio para ir al lugar que había planeado llevarlo Kendall.

* * *

Lo que Kendall había planeado era lo más común existente, una cena romántica; más de lo debido. Regresaron a la casa de Logan cerca de las 10 pm, ambos se bajaron y se quedaron un momento enfrente de la puerta.

-Gracias por invitarme Kendall, me divertí mucho esta noche contigo mientras hablábamos.- Le informó Logan dándole una sonrisa que le dejaba ver a Kendall sus hoyuelos.

-Gracias a ti Logan, por haber aceptado a salir conmigo.- Kendall dijo también mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Bueno, que descanses.- Logan abrió la puerta de su casa, pero antes de entrar Kendall lo agarró de la muñeca, le dio la vuelta y lo besó en los labios.

-Que descanses Logan.- El rubio le dijo después de apartarse del beso.

Logan estaba sorprendido. -¿Kendall?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a una fiesta de disfraces el día de mañana?- Logan solo lo dijo, su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien; estaba bajo el encantamiento de la mirada jade del rubio.

-Claro Logan, pasaré por ti.- Kendall le dijo y se dio la vuelta.

Logan no hizo nada más, solo se metió a su casa y ni esperó a que Kendall se apartara de su puerta; eso es lo que quería el de la mirada de color jade. A Kendall le brotaron unas alas negras de su espalda y salió volando a través del sombrío entorno que dibujaba los últimos días de octubre, se fue volando a una velocidad impresionante; y lo más impresionante era que su Ferrari había desaparecido.

* * *

Era la fiesta de Halloween perteneciente a la escuela a la cual asistían Logan, James y Carlos. Los últimos dos estaban con sus respectivas citas; unas chicas muy lindas. No hace falta mencionar que todos llevaban disfraces, pero Carlos iba de Frankenstein, James de Hombre Lobo, Logan de zombie y Kendall de vampiro; a este último lo beneficiaba su traje. En un cierto momento, James y Carlos se apartaron junto con sus citas dejando a solas a Kendall y Logan.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Le preguntó Kendall al chico bajito cuando escuchó una canción lenta.

-Claro.- Dijo Logan un tanto inseguro.

Kendall los dirigió a la pista de baile, ahí colocó sus manos en la cintura de Logan y Logan, con timidez, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Logan.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- Kendall le preguntó mostrando sus colmillos; no son de juguete.

-Sí.- Logan dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

Kendall no pudo resistirlo más con esa linda sonrisa que Logan le dedicaba, se inclinó en el cuello de Logan dispuesto a extraerle su dulce y sabrosa sangre.

-Kendall aléjate, me vas a lastimar.- Logan lo apartó instantáneamente al sentir sus colmillos, creyendo que eran de plástico, sobre su cuello y sentir que lo mordía ligeramente.

-Lo siento Logan.- Kendall intentó contenerse, pero no pudo y repitió lo anterior.

-Basta Kendall, no es divertido.- Con molestia, Logan empujó a Kendall lo suficiente para apartarse de él, dio media vuelta y salió de la cancha en donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Kendall no podía creer su estupidez, estaba a punto de probar la sangre de Logan de su delicioso cuello. Se golpeó un poco muy fuerte en la frente y se fue en busca de Logan. Al salir, lo encontró apoyado en un árbol. Al verlo bajo el resplandor de la luna, el de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de algo de la cual nunca había sentido antes; se había enamorado de Logan. Él no quería hacerle daño, solo quería estar cerca de él y a penas se dio cuenta de ello. Tenía que decirle la verdad por más difícil que fuese.

-¿Logan?- Se acercó al chico.

-Deja de estar jugando.- Logan le advirtió y se acercó a él.

-Ya no lo haré.- Dijo con sinceridad y después se puso nervioso. –Necesito decirte algo.- Dijo con más nervios.

-Habla.- Logan le dio toda su atención.

-Soy… Soy…- No podía decírselo, pero tenía qué si quería estar con él.

-¿Tú eres?- Logan lo apoyó.

-Soy un vampiro.-

-Claro, uno muy aterrador.- Dijo el genio con referencia al disfraz.

Kendall se dio cuenta de ello. –No me refiero al disfraz, estoy diciendo que soy un vampiro de verdad.-

-Sí, y yo soy un zombie de verdad.- Logan se burló de Kendall.

Kendall se estaba frutando, necesitaba demostrarle que no mentía y luego tuvo una idea. Se acercó a él y abrió su boca. -¿Ves mis colmillos?- Logan le asintió. –Trata de quitármelos.- Le ordenó.

Logan llevó una de sus manos a una de los colmillos de 'juguete' de Kendall y trató de quitárselos, pero no pudo. –Entonces… Sí eres… Eres…- Logan estaba en shock.

-Un vampiro.- Dijo el rubio y se dio la vuelta.

Logan solo se quedó ahí parado viendo como el de ojos verdes se iba poco a poco. -¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó dudoso.

-¿No es obvio? Me voy de la ciudad, sé que le dirás a los demás.-

Logan negó con la cabeza. –Claro que no.-

-¿Por qué no lo harías?- Kendall estaba muy confundido.

-Porque me gustas mucho.- Logan se sonrojó al decir esto último.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedes quererme incluso cuando tengo este lado oscuro? ¿Cuándo soy un monstruo y cuando he matado a un montón de personas?- Kendall se le acercó.

-Sí, me gustas por como actúas que por lo que eres.- Dijo viéndolo a los ojos, ya no quedaba hipnotizado. –Tal vez seas un monstruo, pero aún así me gustas.- Colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del vampiro, justo encima en donde se suponía estaba su corazón.

-¿Estás dispuesto a amarme con este oscuro secreto?- Kendall quería creerle, pero era obvio que le costaba mucho trabajo.

-Sí Kendall, estoy dispuesto a amarte con tu lado oscuro.- Logan guardo silencio.

-¿Puedo besarte?- Le preguntó Kendall al genio.

-Claro, solo no me muerdas.- El pálido se rió de su propio chiste.

-Tranquilo, no te haría daño.- Kendall se inclinó hacia Logan y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Kendall en este preciso momento estaba irradiando felicidad a través de su frío cuerpo; puesto a que la primera vez que había sentido amor por alguien, esta persona le correspondía y estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo… Incluso con su lado oscuro.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre-natural... Espero que les haya agradado y que no celebren Halloween, eso es del diablo ._.**

_I Love KL_


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: Este One-Shot es un especial de Noche Buena... Se lo dedico a Sandy, que es mi amor prohibido(?)**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que estas fiestas se la pasen acompañados de sus seres queridos**** :)**

* * *

_**All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey**_

* * *

Era el día un día antes de la mejor fiesta que se pueda celebrar en el año, el día de hoy sería las Vísperas de Navidad. En toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles se respiraba un aroma de paz y tranquilidad. El espíritu de la navidad se podía sentir aún en las personas que estaban atascadas en el gran tráfico ya que todos hacían sus compras de última hora.

A pesar de que en Los Ángeles hacía calor en casi todos los días del año, hoy era distinto. El día de hoy la temperatura se había reducido considerablemente como para disfrutar una taza de chocolate caliente y en las afueras de las casas caían suaves copos de nieve los cuales se acumularían para que los niños mañana por la mañana salieran y jugaran con ella para hacer el tradicional 'Hombre de Nieve'.

Mientras todas las personas hacían su propia cosa en la ciudad, Kendall y James estaban en su habitación compartida en el apartamento 2J. El rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras el castaño lo veía preocupadamente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kendall?- James le preguntó a su amigo rubio.

-Quisiera decirte, pero ni siquiera yo mismo sé que haré.- Kendall le contesto de forma sincera.

-No puedo quedarme así, estoy seguro que no podré resistirme de besarlo otro día más.- James dijo apresuradamente.

-Me sucede lo mismo, pero recuerda que no podemos besarlos sin que estemos completamente seguros que no se molestará con nosotros y nos odiarán por el resto de nuestras vidas.- El rubio hizo reflexionar a su amigo quien era más alto que él.

La razón por la que ambos jóvenes estaban así era que estaban enamorados de nada más y nada menos que de sus amigos bajitos. Kendall y James se sentían atraídos… Más bien estaban enamorados de Logan y Carlos respectivamente. El mismo día que James le confió su secreto a Kendall de estar enamorado de Carlos, éste le confesó que estaba enamorado de Logan. Ambos amigos se apoyaban mutuamente y los beneficiaba el que compartiesen habitación, pues estaban muy seguros que no dudarían en asaltar al chico del cual estaban enamorados.

Sus pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

-Kendall, James… Debemos irnos en 1 hora, apresúrense para no llegar tarde.- Dijo la voz de la hermana de Kendall.

-Tranquila hermanita, estaremos listos a tiempo.- Ambos chicos escucharon los pasos de la niña quien se alejaba.

-Será mejor que empecemos, debemos llegar a tiempo a la fiesta o Gustavo nos matará.- El líder le dijo a su amigo.

Ambos adolescentes se ducharon por separado y se colocaron sus trajes que Gustavo les había comprado para asistir a su fiesta de navidad.

-¿Cómo me veo?- James le preguntó a Kendall con tal de que aprobase su vestimenta.

Kendall vio a James y lo examinó. James estaba vestido con una camisa de color vino con una corbata de color negro con unas delgadas franjas de color rojo, su traje era de color negro al igual que sus zapatos lustrados y su cabello estaba un poco menos esponjado de como usualmente lo ocupaba el castaño.

-Te ves bien amigo, estoy seguro que Carlos no podrá apartar sus ojos de ti.- Kendall palmeo uno de sus hombros para darle algo de confianza. –Y ahora ¿cómo me veo yo?-

James vio a su amigo rubio para apreciarlo adecuadamente. Kendall estaba vestido con una camisa roja característico de pasión con una corbata negra azabache, traje negro y unos zapatos nuevos del mismo color, su cabello estaba peinado de una forma muy elegante lo cual a James se le hizo extraño ya que nunca le había visto a Kendall ese peinado.

-Wow amigo, estoy seguro que Logan te saltará encima antes de que tu a él.- James se rió pero lo decía en serio.

-Gracias James, ahora salgamos para ir a la fiesta.- Kendall tocó el hombro del castaño y ambos salieron de su habitación compartida.

Al salir, se toparon con los demás residentes del 2J. Jennifer Knight llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color negro que se moldeaba a la figura conservada de la mujer y llevaba unas zapatillas de número 11 de color plateado. Katie llevaba un vestido de color morado con unos zapatos bajitos del mismo color que su vestido.

Kendall y James les sonrieron antes de examinar con mayor detenimiento a los chicos que más les importaban, quedándose con la boca abierta cuando los vieron con la ropa que tenían para ir a la fiesta de navidad.

Carlos llevaba puesto una camisa de color rosa, un moño de color negro, traje negro y zapatos negro, su cabello estaba desordenado pues era muy corto y no le era necesario ponerle gel. No es necesario decir que James babeaba por Carlos al verlo de esa manera.

Logan llevaba puesto una camisa de color negro, un moño de color blanco, traje de color blanco y unos elegantes zapatos del mismo color, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado con el gel de forma que quedaba visible su punta que parecía desafiar a la gravedad.

-¡Chicos!- La señora Knight le gritó a Kendall y James para que reaccionaran, pues estaban en su propia fantasía sexual aunque para los demás eso era desconocido.

-Lo siento.- Dijeron los chicos altos al unísono. –Bueno, ya que estamos listos, es hora de irnos.- Dijo Kendall tratando de mantener sus ganas de besar en ese momento a Logan, lo mismo ocurre con James conforme a Carlos.

-De acuerdo, la limusina que Gustavo rentó nos espera para llevarnos, hay que ir o en cambio nos dejará.- La señora Knight dijo y salió por la puerta, seguida de los chicos.

Kendall y James dejaron el apartamento con la esperanza de que al regresar, Logan y Carlos ya no fuesen sus amigos sino que fuesen algo más.

* * *

En la cena que había sido en el vestíbulo de Rocque Records, estaban todos aún sentados en la mesa comiendo sus postres, que era un delicioso pastel de chocolate cubierto de chocolate con relleno de chocolate.

-Bien, creo que llegó la hora de bailar un poco.- Dijo Griffin y los meseros quitaron los platos sucios de la mesa antes de que una bola disco bajase del techo y empezase a reproducir canciones navideñas.

Algunos de los amigos de los chicos que viven en Palm Woods fueron invitados cordialmente por Griffin, pues Gustavo no quería que hubiese muchas personas en su estudio.

Algunos de los jóvenes empezaban a bailar con la suave y conocida melodía de las villancicos, incluso algunos de los ejecutivos que trabajan para Griffin empezaron a bailar, es más, incluso Katie estaba bailando con Tyler quien la había invitado a bailar solamente esa melodía. Sí, al parecer los únicos solteros ahí eran los chicos, pero el rubio y el lindo tenían ganas de que eso terminara la noche de hoy.

-¿Qué tal si bailamos en grupo?- Propuso Logan después de unos minutos después de haber comenzado el baile.

-Sí, eso sería divertido.- Carlos lo apoyó alegremente.

-De acuerdo.- Contestaron los otros dos, pues de alguna manera bailarían con el chico al que les pertenecía su corazón.

Las canciones poco a poco se fueron haciendo más románticas, pero al grupo de amigos no parecía importarles… Bueno, a 2 de ellos no.

-Bien a todas las parejas.- Dijo el Dj que era Dak Zebon. –Es hora de un beso.- Dijo antes de oprimir un botón en su avanzado teclado e inmediatamente salió un muérdago en lo alto del techo.

Después algunas parejas se dieron un beso, algunos solo en la mejilla. –Bueno, ¿tal vez un abrazo grupal?- Kendall y James preguntaron con un gran rubor en sus mejillas ya que esta era su oportunidad de hacer su movimiento.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron los bajitos extendiendo sus brazos y cerrar sus ojos con tal de evitar que el gran impacto los lastimasen… Pero lo que Kendall y James nunca lo habían pensado.

Kendall sostuvo el rostro de Logan, James el de Carlos y cerraron la brecha que los separaba, dándoles un tierno beso con la esperanza de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Las mejillas de Logan y Carlos estaban tan rojas como la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos, el sonrojo demostraba la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento. No era vergüenza de que sus amigos los estuviesen besando, sino que los demás vieran que se estaban besando.

El beso terminó después de unos segundos y juntaron sus frentes, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Kendall ¿qué…?- Logan fue silenciado por un dedo del rubio que estaba puesto sobre sus labios manteniéndolos cerrados.

-¿James?- Carlos le preguntó al más alto.

Kendall se separó un poco de Logan así como James de Carlos. Ambos amigos se miraron antes de encarar a los chicos que acababan de besar.

-Ese beso…- Kendall y James decían como si lo hubiesen practicado juntos. –Representa mis sentimientos por ti.- Ambos se pusieron de rodillas y sostuvieron una de sus manos, haciendo que Logan y Carlos se sonrojasen. –Pues, no quiero para navidad un montón de regalos envueltos en papeles brillantes, autos último modelo, dinero…- Les dieron un beso en el dorso de sus manos. –Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tú, mi gran amor.- Logan y Carlos estaban con sus bocas abiertas, pero después empezaron a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos y se lanzaron a sus amigos para darles un abrazo y otro beso.

-Todo lo que quiero para navidad, también eres tú.- Dijeron el genio y el latino antes de darles otro beso al rubio y al lindo.

Mientras se besaban, aplausos y vitorees se escucharon por parte de todos, pues estaban felices de que se hayan declarado sus sentimientos en un día tan feliz y especial como este.

Esta navidad, sin duda sería inolvidable para los 4 amigos de Big Time Rush quienes ahora se habían vuelto en dos parejas… Pero compartiendo un mismo sentimiento de amor por el otro, ya que eran los únicos que se merecían tenerlo.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado y el día de mañana publico el de navidad... Espero que coman hasta reventar CX Bueno, por lo menos que sean felices con los que los rodeen.**

**Con un ¡Feliz Navidad! se despide **_Fernando**, o como me conocen **_I_ Love KL_


	5. Beautiful Christmas

**A/N: Este One-Shot es mi especial de Navidad *-* y también se lo dedico a Sandy porque es mi amours(?)**

**El Shot es algo cursi, pero no lo pude resistir y tuve que hacerlo :)**

* * *

_**Beautiful Christmas - Big Time Rush**_

* * *

En esa linda y hermosa mañana de Navidad, nuestros amigos Logan y Carlos se habían levantado muy temprano, dejando a sus novios en sus camas para que ellos con tranquilidad pudiesen prepararles un desayuno especial.

-¿Qué piensas acerca de cómo se nos declararon?- Carlos le preguntó al genio.

-Fue muy bonito, aunque algo vergonzoso ya que todos nos vieron.- Logan le explicó al latino y vio que tenía una mirada confusa. –No me malinterpretes, me avergonzó porque todas esas personas nos conocían y fue incómodo que lo hayan presenciado.- Logan se explicó con mayor detenimiento.

-Te comprendo, me sucedió lo mismo.- Dijo el más bajito.

Logan y Carlos continuaron preparando el desayuno para sus novios, que consistía en un normal desayuno de huevos con tocino, pero esperaban que porque ellos lo prepararon fuese un poco más especial. Terminaron de prepararlo y lo colocaron en 2 platos, se separaron para cada uno fuese a levantar a su persona especial ya que habían compartido la misma habitación después de los eventos de anoche.

* * *

Carlos entró a la habitación que comparte con Logan y vio ahí en su cama a James completamente dormido. El latino aún se sentía afortunado de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, más bien de que James se lo hubiese declarado ya que nunca encontraría la valentía de hacerlo él mismo. Se acercó al adolescente más alto y le dio un suave beso en los labios para hacerlo despertar. Sonrió en el beso como sintió que James empezaba a mover los labios con los suyos.

-Feliz Navidad, Jamie.- Carlos le dijo amablemente a su novio después de terminar el beso.

James se irguió en la cama y se frotó los ojos. –Feliz Navidad, Litos.- James lo agarró de la cintura para sentarlo en su regazo y le dio un amoroso beso en los labios. -¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?- James lo cuestionó.

-Pues es que quise prepararte un desayuno, por eso te desperté ya que está servido en la mesa.- Carlos le explicó.

James le sonrió dulcemente. -Eres el mejor Carlitos.- Le dio otro beso y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Logan entró sin hacer ruido alguno en la habitación de su novio que compartía con James, se subió a la cama, luego a su regazo y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

La conciencia del rubio hizo presencia y empezó a mover sus labios con los del genio, luego de que Logan se separase, el cerebro de Kendall empezó a funcionar de forma adecuada y lo trajo al mundo de la vigilia. Kendall se recargó en sus codos ya que sentía un gran peso en su regazo que no lo dejaba moverse, se frotó los ojos y los abrió, solo para toparse con los cálidos y marrones ojos que tanto amaba.

-Feliz Navidad, Kenny.- Dijo Logan alegremente, saltando ligeramente en el regazo de Kendall.

Kendall se rió por las acciones de su novio, lo agarró por la cintura y lo tumbó a la cama para cernirse por encima de él, sostuvo sus muñecas con sus manos y las presionó contra el colchón. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de éste. –Feliz Navidad, Logie Bear.- Kendall dijo antes de darle un tierno beso a Logan en sus sonrosados labios.

Logan se conmovió de lo amoroso que Kendall era con él. –Vamos a la cocina, te preparé un desayuno.- El genio se liberó del agarre del rubio.

Kendall puso sus manos en la cintura de Logan para evitar que se levantase. -¿Sabes? Soy afortunado de que hayas correspondido mis sentimientos.- Le dio otro beso.

Logan se rió dulcemente. –Pienso lo mismo.- Logan se levantó, tomó la muñeca de Kendall para llevarlo afuera para que comiese su desayuno que le había preparado.

* * *

Los 4 amigos se sentaron a comer los huevos y tocino que los chicos más bajitos habían preparado. Como era de esperarse, los adolescentes estaban vestidos en sus pijamas por su tradición navideña.

-Feliz Navidad, chicos.- Dijo la señora Knight saliendo de su habitación.

-Feliz Navidad, mamá Knight.- Dijeron los chicos que estaban bajo su tutela.

-Feliz Navidad, mamá.- Dijeron los hermanos Knight ya que Katie acababa de llegar.

Se dieron un abrazo grupal, como cualquier familia amorosa y unida hacía en cuestiones como ésta. Todos se volvieron a sentar y continuaron con su desayuno ya que Jennifer solo les sirvió a ella y a su hija un tazón de cereal con leche.

El desayuno no fue el más elegante de todos, pero es la misma sencillez la que hizo este momento tan único y especial para los residentes del apartamento 2J… Y estoy seguro que eso ocurre con todas las familias del mundo.

* * *

Cerca de las 5:00 p.m., la señora Knight se había bañado y vestido con ropa un tanto elegante como su hija. –Chicos.- Los nombró mientras se ponía una pulsera de oro.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglada, mamá?- Kendall le preguntó sacando su actitud protectora y celosa.

-La mamá de Tyler nos invitó a Katie y a mí a salir un rato, así que tal vez regresemos tarde.- Jennifer le explicó a su hijo.

-Estoy lista mamá.- La pequeña le dijo a su madre.

-Bien, espero que cuando regresemos no haya nada roto.- La señora Knight dijo con tono autoritario.

-No se preocupe mamá Knight, no haremos nada peligroso.- James, Carlos y Logan les dijo para que estuviese más tranquila.

-Sí, además quedo a cargo para que nada ocurra.- Kendall le dijo a su madre.

-De acuerdo.- Jennifer le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. –Los quiero, chicos. Nos vemos más tarde.-

-Adiós.- Dijo Katie antes de salir con su madre.

-Bien, estamos solos.- Dijo Kendall sentándose al lado de Logan y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente.

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película navideña?- Propuso James.

-Sí, eso sería genial.- Dijo Carlos recostado en James.

-En ese caso haré un poco de palomitas.- Dijo Logan quitándose del agarre de Kendall y riéndose por el puchero que éste hizo.

-Iré por refrescos, ustedes escojan la película.- Carlos les dijo a Kendall y James antes de ir a acompañar a Logan.

Los chicos altos escogieron la primera película navideña que encontraron y se sentaron a esperar a que regresasen sus novios.

Logan hizo 3 palomitas en el microondas y vació su contenido en 2 tazones para que uno fuese para él y su líder y el otro para el latino y el lindo. Carlos agarró 4 Coca-Colas y se regresó a la sala junto con Logan.

Como James vio que regresaban, se levanto a poner el CD en el reproductor de películas y se volvió a sentar, tirándole el control remoto a su amigo rubio.

Logan le dio un tazón lleno de palomitas a James y luego Carlos les dio a cada uno un refresco. Cuando Logan y Carlos iban a sentarse al lado de sus novios, éstos los agarraron por la cintura y los sentaron en medio de sus piernas y colocaron el tazón de palomitas sobre sus regazos. Kendall pulsó el botón de 'Play' e inmediatamente empezó la película.

Después de que terminara la película, decidieron irse a sus habitaciones; Kendall y Logan a la del rubio y James y Carlos a la del latino.

* * *

James y Carlos se acostaron en la cama del latino, James lo abrazó para acercarlo a su pecho.

-Nunca antes había sido tan feliz en una Navidad.- Carlos dijo colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio.

-Esta Navidad fue perfecta ¿quieres saber por qué?- James le preguntó al chico en sus brazos, Carlos le asintió. –Porque esta Navidad por fin tengo lo que tanto amo, al chico de mis sueños… A ti Carlitos.- James lo besó dulcemente.

-Eso es lo mejor que me has dicho.- Carlos dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

-Quería que lo escucharas, siempre quise decirte eso algún día, y ese día es hoy.- James dijo amorosamente.

Carlos volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de James. –Te amo, James.- Dio un bostezo y su respiración se volvió más suave; se había quedado dormido.

-Te amo, Carlos.- James le dio un beso en su corto cabello y decidió dormirse junto con su amado.

* * *

Kendall y Logan se acostaron, estando abrazados, en la cama del rubio.

-La mejor Navidad de mi vida.- Dijo Logan y después se subió al cuerpo de Kendall de modo que su barbilla estaba sobre el pecho de su líder.

-Tú hiciste que mi Navidad fuese hermosa.- Kendall dijo besando amorosa y pasionalmente a Logan.

-Pero no hice nada como para que lo digas.- El genio le dijo.

Kendall se sentó sobre la cama y colocó a Logan en su regazo. –No es la razón de que hayas hecho algo por mí el que mi Navidad fuese hermosa.- Kendall se detuvo un momento para aclarar sus ideas. -Fue el hecho que accedieras a ser mi novio, el que hayas pasado toda la Navidad conmigo.- El rubio lo besó tiernamente. –A mi no me importa el que no me hayas dado algún tonto regalo, el regalo que siempre he querido eres tu Logan…- El rubio se detuvo otra vez. –Te amo, Logan.-

Logan empezó a llorar, eran lágrimas que indicaban que las palabras del rubio le habían llegado al corazón, dándole más vida del que creyó poseer. Esas palabras eran las más dulces, románticas y sinceras que haya escuchado… Y estaban dirigidas hacia él. –Te amo, Kendall.- Logan dijo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un largo beso. –Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.-

-Y a ti por esta hermosa navidad.- Kendall recostó a Logan sobre su pecho y se dispuso a dormir, sabiendo que el chico que amaba también lo quería de igual forma y que nuca se iría de su lado.

* * *

La Navidad no se trata de papeles brillantes y lujosos regalos... Se trata de estar con tu familia y la persona que amas, pues estás seguro que también te aman a ti.

Los regalos son artículos que puedes comprar en cualquier día del año... Pero el amor de una familia nunca lo podrás comprar sin importar cuánto dinero tengas, pues el amor es lo más bello que hay y es invaluable.

Así que pasa estas fiestas junto con las personas que amas, para que así tu mismo tengas tu propia _Beautiful Christmas._

* * *

**A/N: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y este es el escrito más cursi que se me pudo ocurrir, así que espero que les haya por lo menos sacado un 'Awwww' o algo que indique que es tierno :3**

**Con un ¡Feliz Navidad! se despide**_I Love KL_


	6. Dance For You

**A/N: Lo siento, este One-Shot tuve que hacerlo así, contiene contenido sexual pero sólo porque el vídeo me dejó con mucha imaginación C^= **

**Créanme****, tal vez esta es la primera vez que vean a Logan actuando de esta manera.**

* * *

_**Dance For You - Beyoncé**_

* * *

En la escuela de Sherwood, una escuela común de Minnesota, estaban todos los alumnos de ésta saliendo del plantel educativo para disponerse a disfrutar de su fin de semana puesto a que el día de hoy era viernes. Este viernes era como cualquier otro día de la semana, frío y tranquilo. Nada nuevo había ocurrido en la ciudad… Pero alguien no esperado había actuado de una forma poco convencional según toda la escuela de Sherwood en general.

-Bien señor Mitchell, ¿qué tiene que decirme por su comportamiento de hoy?- Le preguntó el señor Knight; Kendall Knight, a uno de sus alumnos favoritos. El señor Knight era un joven maestro de música, digo joven porque solamente tenía 24 años de edad. Es alto, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes y se le veía que hacía ejercicio por lo que es musculoso… En verdad Kendall es muy guapo, el hombre que toda mujer busca y uno que otro hombre también.

-No sé a lo que se refiere, señor Knight.- El joven Mitchell; Logan Mitchell, dijo sin interés. Logan es un estudiante de 19 años. Un chico delgado pero algo musculoso era un moreno muy guapo, pero no tenía la intención de atraer a nadie… Bueno, solo a un hombre en específico.

-Señor Mitchell, no actúe como qué no sabe nada, cualquiera que lo viese se daría cuenta a lo que me refiero.- Kendall dijo señalando a su vestuario.

Bien, este es el problema. Logan siempre había sido un chico inteligente y amable, vestía con pantalones de color caqui, camisas de botones y chalecos sin mangas; era como cualquier estereotipo de nerd, solo con la variante de que a Logan le gustaban los deportes rudos, como lo es el hockey. Pero por alguna desconocida razón, Logan había optado por ser distinto el día de hoy. Hoy vino a la escuela vestido completamente de negro, siendo grosero con todos, saliéndose de las clases, faltándole el respeto a sus compañeros tanto como a sus profesores. Se comportó tan mal que todo el equipo de fútbol lo había acorralado para golpearlo por haberles arruinado todos sus balones de práctica. Cualquiera hubiese tenido compasión por Logan ya que saldría muy lastimado, pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Logan había derrotado a los 14 integrantes del equipo solamente recibiendo unos cuantos golpes en su cuerpo; la razón por la cual a Logan no lo habían lastimado mucho fue porque sabía el arte del Kung Fu. El joven Mitchell se había metido en tantos problemas que lo enviaron a detención a pesar de que todo su expediente estaba limpio. El señor Knight se ofreció a vigilarlo pues a pesar de ser muy amable con todos en la escuela, tenía un carácter muy fuerte como para controlar al chico malo que hoy era Logan.

-Porque hoy quise hacer lo que me diese en gana, me harté de que todos me traten como el chico indefenso y nerd de la escuela, quería probarles que puedo llegar a ser muy malo.- Logan dijo subiendo sus pies al escritorio de su profesor de música, dejando la suela de sus botas negras enfrente de su cara.

Kendall quitó los pies de su alumno de su escritorio y lo miró con molestia. –No actúes así Logan, no te traerá nada bueno.-

Logan dio un bufido. –Ya me hartó señor Knight.- Se levantó y se reclinó sobre el escritorio dándole una mirada pícara a su profesor. –Porque no mejor hace algo para castigarme.- Dijo con lujuria escuchándose en toda la oración.

Sí, la razón por la cual Logan estaba actuando así es porque quería llamar la atención de su profesor de música, pues estaba enamorado del joven profesor. Y en caso de Kendall, también sentía algo por su alumno que le parecía adorable con sus chalecos, pero no hacía nada pues podría perder su empleo.

-Mejor hay que bailar un poco.- Logan se dio media vuelta y sacó de su mochila unas bocinas para su iPod, lo conectó y puso una canción un tanto, en realidad muy, sensual. En su iPod sonaba una de las canciones más atrayentes posibles; _Dance For You_ de, una mujer muy guapa y sexy, Beyoncé.

-¿Quiere verme bailar señor Knight?- Logan dijo con lascividad mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero.

Kendall no pudo contestar mientras veía cómo Logan se quitaba la chaqueta, se la quitaba de una manera tan sexy que debería ser ilegal. Logan se acercó a él y lo tomó de la corbata y lo alzó de su asiento, llevó su silla al otro lado de su escritorio y regresó a él, lo dirigió a su silla mientras lo veía a los ojos con lujuria impregnada en ellos. Lo sentó y empezó a bailar.

Kendall no podía dejar de ver las cadera de Logan, disfrutando cada movimiento circular que su caderas hacían y de vez en cuando se veía su suave piel debido a que su delgada playera negra se alzaba dejándole ver su abdomen. Como queriendo torturar más a su espectador, Loan pasó sensualmente sus manos por su pecho y cuello, luego bajó sus manos lentamente por sus costado hasta que agarró el dobladillo de su playera y la alzó lentamente sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

Kendall podía sentir que su erección creía mientras veía como poco a poco se le iba mostrando más de la cremosa piel de su alumno, pensó que no deberían de estar haciendo esto, pero su atracción por el joven era demasiado grande que no le importó.

Logan arrojó la tela oscura por algún lado en el salón de detención, se acercó a su guapo profesor y se sentó en su regazo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir la virilidad de Kendall en su trasero.

-Vamos señor Knight, tóqueme… Sabe que quiere hacerlo.- El joven Mitchell tomó la mano derecha de su profesor y la puso en su pecho y empezó a bajarla lentamente por su torso hasta su abdomen, luego movió sus caderas en el regazo de Kendall haciéndolo gemir de placer.

-Logan, no creo que esto esté bien.- El joven profesor se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pues tenía que admitir que se había imaginado más de una vez a Logan debajo de su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de placer.

-Eso no me importa _Kindle_, sé que ha estado mirándome en algunas clases.- Inclinó su rostro al de Kendall y lo besó de forma apasionada y necesitada, pero al fin de todo amoroso.

Kendall se sorprendió al escuchar que Logan decía su nombre de una forma tan sexy y provocativa y por el beso que le acaba de dar. Se dejó llevar por el comportamiento inadecuado; según el contexto estudiantil, de su alumno y lo empezó a besar.

Pasaba sus manos por todo el torso desnudo de Logan, sonriendo cuando el cuerpo del pálido se estremecía bajo su toque. Logan gimió de placer al sentir las manos del señor Knight estaban puestas en su trasero, apretándolo un poco. Kendall se degustó con el gemido de placer que salió de los deliciosos labios de Logan.

Logan dirigió sus manos al pecho de su profesor y frotó su pecho sobre el material de su camisa. Dirigió sus manos al nudo de la corbata y la deshizo, tirando la corbata por ahí cerca de la puerta, luego colocó sus dedos sobre los botones y empezó a deshacerlos, uno por uno de forma lenta y provocadora. Cuando terminó de deshacer los botones de la camisa, pasó sus manos por el abdomen de Kendall sonriendo cuando sintió sus músculos contraerse bajo su toque. Llevó sus manos a sus hombros y deslizó la tela sobre ellos, hasta que la camisa yacía solitaria en el suelo.

Logan se levantó del regazo de Kendall y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a su profesor atónito y con una erección en los pantalones. Logan sacó la cabeza por la puerta para ver si había alguien por ahí cerca en los pasillos, al ver que estaba todo solitario, cerró la puerta y le puso seguro.

-No querrás que nos interrumpan, ¿cierto?- Logan dijo con voz lujuriosa, sentándose otra vez en el regazo de Kendall.

Kendall solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y volvió a besar a Logan, era la primera vez que los probaba y ya se había vuelto a su delicioso sabor. Colocó sus manos por debajo de los muslos de Logan y se levantó, cargándolo con suma facilidad. Se dio media vuelta u colocó a Logan sobre su escritorio, acostándolo por completo como se cernió sobre él. Lo besaba apasionadamente como pasaba sus grandes manos a sus costados y Logan por su cuello hasta enredar sus dedos en su nuca, jalando sus cabellos haciéndolo gruñir de placer.

-Entonces, ¿no quiere hacer nada para darme una _pequeña lección_?- Logan dijo con voz lasciva, solamente aumentando el placer del joven profesor.

-¿Eso es lo que quiere señor Mitchell? ¿Quiere que le dé una _pequeña lección_?- Kendall no podría por mucho más tiempo, tenía que hacer suyo a Logan aquí mismo… Ahora.

Logan soltó un gemido cuando sintió las caderas de su profesor apretarse con las suyas. –Sí señor Knight, castígueme por haber sido un chico malo.- Dijo con lujuria y deseo en su voz, pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos era lo que más quería.

Sin decir más, Kendall deshizo la hebilla del cinturón de Logan, luego el botón de sus pantalones y empezó a jalar de la mezclilla oscura de sus piernas, dejando ver sus pálidas piernas. Antes de quitarle por completo los pantalones, le quitó las botas y los calcetines y luego arrojó todo al suelo, dejando a su alumno en nada más que sus bóxers.

Kendall se apartó y se quitó los zapatos, luego deshizo su hebilla y el botón de sus pantalones y los bajó, cuando estuvieron alrededor de sus tobillos arrojó las prendas de ropa por ahí en algún lado en la habitación. Kendall se inclinó y apretó sus caderas con las de Logan, gimiendo como sus erecciones se frotaban la una con la otra.

-Te gusta esto ¿verdad?- Kendall le preguntó empujando sus caderas con fuerza contra Logan.

El chico pálido gimió ante la sensación. -¡Diablos sí!- Logan gimió otra vez y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven adulto.

-Quieres más ¿no es cierto?- Kendall movía sus caderas en forma circular. -Quieres sentir mi pene dentro de ti ¿no es cierto?- Logan gemía por la forma en que le hablaba el hombre del cual estaba enamorado. –Quieres sentir como tu interior se expande cuando salgo y entro en ti… Esa es tu fantasía ¿verdad?-

-¡Sí, señor Knight! ¡Sí!- Logan gemía mientras movía sus caderas junto con las de Kendall.

El joven profesor tomo eso como una aprobación y llevó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Logan, pasando sus manos son lentitud, y algo de amor en la acción, por sus costados hasta que sus pulgares tocaron el elástico de los bóxers de Logan, los tomó y jaló la delgada tela por sus piernas hasta quitársela por completo y luego arrojó la prenda en el suelo.

Los ojos de Kendall se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio la virilidad de Logan completamente erecta, pero aparte de eso apreció su cuerpo, viendo que en realidad es hermoso. –Logan, eres tan hermoso.-

Logan se sonrojó por el cumplido, pues no estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos y el hecho de que este hombre los hiciese era aún más especial. –Gracias.-

Kendall se inclinó a Logan y lo besó amorosamente en los labios. –No quiero hacer esto.- El rubio le dijo al moreno.

-Pero creí que…- Logan fue silenciado por otro beso de su profesor.

-No quiero que esto sea sólo de una vez, quiero que esto dure Logan.- Kendall dijo con sinceridad.

-Espere.- Logan se incorporó sobre sus codos, quería mantenerse serio a pesar de su desnudez. –¿Quiere decir que quiere tener algo serio conmigo?- El chico inteligente no lo podía creer, esto simplemente no podría estar pasando.

Kendall asintió. –La verdad es que te he estado viendo durante las clases y creo que poco a poco me he ido enamorando de ti.- El rubio le dijo con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos por su alumno.

El joven Mitchell estaba atónito. -¿Esto es en serio?- Quería estar completamente seguro, no quería sufrir una desilusión.

-Sí Logan, estoy enamorado de ti.- Kendall le dio un beso en los labios.

-Pero eso podría costarle su trabajo.- Logan solamente tenía que cerrar la boca y tener su primera vez con el hombre por el cual tenía fuertes sentimientos, pero tampoco quería perjudicarlo en nada que tuviese que ver con lo profesional.

-No me importa perder mi trabajo, estaría dispuesto a perderlo con tal de que estés conmigo.- Kendall dijo con determinación y pasión en sus ojos; estaba hablando con toda sinceridad.

Logan dejó escapar una lágrima, no pensó que alguien como Kendall Knight, su guapo profesor de música, estuviese dispuesto a hacer algo así solamente por él. –La verdad es que actué de esta manera solamente para llamar tu atención, pues también me he enamorado de ti, Kendall. Pero si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, no puedo retenerte.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego lo besó con pasión y amor.

El joven estudiante pasó sus manos por la ancha espalda de Kendall y las bajó poco a poco hasta que estuvieron en el elástico de sus bóxers, bajó lentamente la tela hasta que estuvo en el suelo. Se apartó y se puso nervioso al ver la virilidad de su profesor; medía aproximadamente 10 pulgadas y era bastante gruesa.

-Es muy grande.- Logan dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con risa nerviosa.

-Tranquilo _Logie_, tendré cuidado contigo.- Lo besó en los labios una vez más y lo recostó otra vez en su escritorio.

Kendall puso sus manos sobre los pálidos muslos de Logan y separó sus piernas, poniéndose en el medio de ellas. Besó desde la canilla de la pierna de Logan hasta la parte interna de su muslo, en donde mordió la piel lo suficiente para dejarle una marca purpura; así como una marca para que supiesen a quién pertenecía.

Irguiéndose, Kendall llevó 3 de sus dedos a su boca para cubrirlos con su propia saliva. Cuando supuso que tenía suficiente lubricación, llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Logan quien separó un poco más sus piernas.

-Ve despacio, es que soy virgen.- Logan se sonrojó por la vergüenza de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Kendall sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso en los labios para que se relajara. –Tranquilo, iré despacio.- Luego metió un dedo en la entrada de Logan. –La verdad me alegra de que seas virgen, así sentiré que es más especial.- Sonrió con amor y lo besó con el mismo sentimiento.

Kendall empezó a meter y sacar su dedo de la entrada de Logan cuando sintió que sus paredes internas se relajaron entorno a su dedo. Cuando creyó que Logan podía con más, añadió otro dedo haciendo que su estudiante, al cual debería estar vigilando, gimiera de dolor.

-Solo relájate para que no duela tanto.-

-No es que me duela, pero es sumamente incómodo.-

Luego Kendall empezó a hacer un movimiento similar a las tijeras para dilatar más la entrada de Logan y luego añadió otro dedo haciendo gemir otra vez a Logan, pero en esta ocasión por placer.

-Golpea otra vez ahí.- Logan gimió como arqueó su espalda sobre el escritorio.

Kendall sonrió con complacencia al saber que había encontrado el punto optimo que le daba a Logan más placer. Continuó con los mismo movimientos hasta que…

-Estoy listo, Kendall.- Logan dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de un lindo color carmín por el placer que le daba su profesor de música, quien le dijo que quería tener algo serio con él.

Kendall asintió y irguió, sacando los dedos de la entrada de su estudiante musical. Agarró su virilidad por la base con su mano izquierda, llevó la diestra a su boca y escupió en ella para luego cubrir su pene con sus fluidos bucales. Cuando creyó que tenía la suficiente lubricación, alineó su virilidad con la virginal entrada de Logan.

-¿Listo?- Kendall le preguntó, pulsando su glande ligeramente contra la entrada del joven de 19 años.

Logan levantó su pierna izquierda para ponerla en el hombro derecho del rubio. –Sí, pero ve lento.-

Kendall asintió y después empezó a meter su virilidad en Logan. El joven que se había hecho pasar por chico malo el día de hoy dio un pequeño chillido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? Podemos detenernos.- Kendall le dijo a su alumno, en verdad le importaba lo suficiente como para no lastimarlo.

Logan apretó los dientes conteniendo el dolor antes de contestar. –Sí, es solo que es incómodo y me arde un poco.- Vio las facciones de Kendall y supo que se sentía mal. –Pero está bien, puedo soportarlo… Simplemente continua.-

El de ojos verdes le dio un amoroso beso en los labios y los dejó sobre su boca, con la intención de silenciar los gemidos del chico y tranquilizar aunque sea un poco su dolor. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Logan, se quedó quieto para darle tiempo a Logan de ajustarse al tamaño de su erección.

-Puedes moverte.- Logan le dijo al rubio cuando sintió que su cuerpo podía continuar y soportar con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Kendall le dio un beso en la frente y se irguió para verlo a los ojos. –De acuerdo, iré lento.- Después de dicho eso, puso sus manos en las caderas de Logan y empezó a salirse para después entrar en él otra vez.

El movimiento impuesto por el hombre mayor era un de meter y sacar su virilidad del pequeño, pero tenía el ritmo adecuado para hacerlos gemir a ambos. Sus movimientos eran suaves, sin ninguna prisa pues lo que hacían no era sexo, sino que era algo similar a que sus corazones se hacían uno solo… Así como hacer el amor. Después de varios minutos, Logan sintió que algo tibio formándose en el interior de su abdomen bajo.

-Kendall… No podré más… Ahh… Estoy por… Terminar.- Logan dijo entre gemidos suaves de placer.

-Hay que hacerlo juntos.- Kendall dijo con voz amorosa y después sujetó el pene de Logan, bombeándolo de arriba abajo con una velocidad algo acelerada.

-¡KENDALL!- Logan gritó con placer como sus fluidos corporales salían de su cuerpo y cayendo sobre su abdomen y en la mano del rubio.

La entrada de Logan se volvió aún más estrecha y con unas cuantas estocadas más, el punto culminante de Kendall llegó. -¡LOGAN!- El joven profesor gritó, como cubría el interior de Logan con su blanquecina esencia.

Después de sus orgasmos, ambos se quedaron jadeando tratando de recuperar su aliento; Kendall se recostó ligeramente en el cuerpo de Logan.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?- Kendall le preguntó a Logan con mucho y interés e ilusión.

-Fue asombrosa, sin dudar fue inolvidable.- Logan sonrió con ternura y se levantó sobre sus codos y depositó un beso sobre los labios rojizos de Kendall.

El rubio sonrió en el beso y después se salió del interior de Logan, tomó su corbata del suelo y limpió el abdomen de Logan y su mano con ella. Ayudó a Logan a sentarse en el escritorio y luego se dispuso a reunir la ropa de ambos que estaban por todas partes del aula. Se dirigió a Logan y le dio un beso antes de darle su ropa. Ambos se vistieron como antes, pero la diferencia es que estaban bastante desaliñados y que el rubio no llevaba corbata pues estaba manchada.

-Es hora irnos.- Dijo Kendall terminando de abrochar su hebilla.

-Claro.- Logan empezó a caminar, pero cojeaba al hacerlo.

-¿Te duele?- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Logan se sonrojó antes de contestarle. –Sólo un poco.- Bajo la vista para encubrir su vergüenza.

Kendall se rió y se acercó al chico, pasó un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro alrededor de su torso. –Vayamos en mi auto, te llevaré a tu cas.- El rubio de ojos verdes dijo con una sonrisa.

Logan envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kendall. –De acuerdo.-

Y así el joven profesor salió del salón de detención en donde debía vigilar alumno que había actuado muy mal el día de hoy… Pero en cambio salió con algo más, salió con la persona de la que se había enamorada y ahora sabía que también chico sentía lo mismo por él. Subieron al auto de Kendall y se marcharon, sabiendo que a partir de ahora ya no sería solamente una relación de profesor-alumno.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Fue demasiado pervertido? Si su respuesta es un 'Sí', cumplí con mi intención C^= También fue mi patético intento de 'hablar sucio' pero creo que eso no me salió Xd**

_Fernando_


	7. Ready Or Not

**A/N: Este One-Shot es sobre todo de amistad y solamente romance a lo último.**

**Este One-Shot se lo dedico a **_the-creme-de-la-crop_**, a **_Just Kogan_**, a **_EVERlastingKL_** y a **_InariRusherBoy_**, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

_**Ready Or Not - Bridgit Mendler**_

* * *

Kendall Knight y Logan Mitchell eran los mejores amigos, hacían de todo juntos: iban a la escuela, hacían bromas, se metían en muchos problemas ya que eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos. En algún momento de su amistad, Logan se enamoró de Kendall. El genio no se sorprendió ya que sabía todo de su amigo y a parte de todo el tiempo que compartían, que eran casi 24/7.

Logan un chico de estatura media, de piel de porcelana, ojos y cabello marrón. Kendall un chico alto, de piel de marfil, ojos verdes y cabellos rubio. Ambos eran muy guapos en lo que consiste la palabra; atractivos para cualquier chica.

Lo que impresionaría a cualquiera es el que fuesen los mejores amigos ya que Logan es un genio y Kendall, sin ofensa alguna, era tonto. Logan siempre ayudaba a su amigo rubio a estudiar para sus exámenes y en sus tareas, pues no le gustaba que su amigo reprobase alguna de las materias. Pero viéndolo de otra forma era muy lógico que fuesen los mejores amigos, Logan un chico inteligente y Kendall un chico súper astuto. Ambos creaban las mejores ideas con el apoyo del otro… Además Logan era muy tímido y se rompía bajo presión, mientras que Kendall era decidido y testarudo.

Ahora, una tarde de sábado, ambos amigos estaban en un parque comiendo helados mientras hablaban acerca de su futuro, pues ambos se habían graduado de la escuela secundaria e irían a la universidad.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer antes de ir a la universidad, Logie?- Kendall le preguntó con suma curiosidad.

Logan se sonrojó un poco por el diminutivo que el rubio hacía con referente a él. –No sé, nunca me he puesto a pensar mucho en eso. Supongo que algunas cosas que me parezcan divertidas, quiero divertirme un poco antes de que la universidad consuma todo mi tiempo.- Logan se quedó viendo su helado de fresa y luego le dio una lamida.

El rubio sabía que Logan decía la verdad, pues para ser doctor (el sueño de Logan) tendría que estudiar por horas y horas un montón de libros; no le quedaría tiempo para relajarse o divertirse. Kendall se quedó meditando por un tiempo antes de sugerir algo. -¡Ya sé! Hagamos un trato.- El rubio dijo con alegría.

-¿Un trato?- Logan lo veía con duda.

-Sí.- Kendall se acomodó en la banca en la cual estaban sentados para explicarle la idea detalladamente. –Cada uno que haga una lista de lo que quiere hacer antes de la universidad y luego hay que apoyarnos para cumplirlo.- El rubio dirigió sus ojos verdes para ver loa marrones de su amigo.

-Suena bien.- Logan dijo con una gran sonrisa. -¿Pero cuándo la empezaremos?-

Kendall se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, como si estuviese pensando mucho. -¿Que tal la próxima semana? Empezaremos desde la mañana.-

-Eso es una gran idea, Kindle.- Logan se cubrió la boca, pues le daba un poco de pena que su acento texano saliese a relucir en su habla, pero eso solamente ocurría cuando estaba muy emocionado.

Kendall le sonrió gentilmente. –Ahora come tu helado.-

* * *

Así pasó una semana, ambos escribieron su lista 'Cosas por hacer antes de la Universidad' día con día ya que nuevas cosas se les ocurrían. Logan escribió una lista de tamaño promedio, dejando la cosa más atrevida hasta el final, como si fuese un premio personal. Pero Kendall solamente escribió una cosa en su lista, pero no la pondría en plan hasta el final del día.

-Buenos días, Logie.- Kendall lo saludó cuando llegó a su amigo quien estaba sentado en un banco en el parque.

-Buenos días, Kendall.- Lo saludó Logan.

-¿Trajiste tu lista?- El rubio le preguntó.

-Claro, quiero que cada cosa escrita en ella la pueda llevar a cabo.- Logan le dijo alegremente.

-Entonces, ¿comenzamos?- Kendall le preguntó moviendo sus cejas.

-Claro.- Logan le asintió.

-Bien, ¿cuál es la primer cosa en tu lista?- Kendall le pregunta a su amigo.

Logan sacó la hoja de papel de su chaqueta para escoger una cosa, pero sabía de ante mano cuál quería. –Andar en motocicleta.- Dijo simulando leer el papel.

-¿Estás seguro?- Kendall le pregunta, pues su transporte siempre había sido una motocicleta.

Logan asintió. –Sí, lo encuentro interesante.- Ahí Logan estaba mintiendo, encontraba a las motocicletas demasiado peligrosas. Pero para su propio beneficio, le daría una razón por la cual aferrarse al cuerpo de Kendall como su la vida le fuese en ello… Porque quizá sea así cuando vayan en la carretera.

-De acuerdo, entonces para ir a cada punto de nuestra pequeña travesía iremos en mi motocicleta, ¿te parece?- Kendall le sugirió.

Logan asintió emocionadamente, quizá demasiado emocionado. –Muy bien.-

Ambos amigos se dirigieron a la motocicleta del rubio, una Harley Davidson, y se subieron. Kendall le proporcionó un casco a su amigo cuando se subió en la parte trasera de la moto. El rubio encendió el motor del transporte del cual Logan le tenía miedo y, antes de arrancar, le preguntó a Logan si estaba listo. -¿Listo?-

El genio asintió. –Listo o no, haya vamos.- Y luego la moto se puso en marcha por la carretera.

Logan estaba en un estado eufórico, el viento por la velocidad a la que se movía la motocicleta lo golpeaba en la cara, ahora se preguntaba por qué le tenía miedo a las motos, eran muy divertidas mientras estuviesen conducidas por una persona precavida y cuidadosa. El genio apretaba su agarre sobre la cintura de su amigo cuando daban una curva. Kendall en algunas ocasiones subía la velocidad al ver la cara feliz y llena de alegría de Logan, simplemente para darle más diversión.

Llegaron a su primera parada, 'El Camino de la Fama'. Logan siempre había querido ir ahí y ver cada una de las estrellas en el suelo.

-¡Mira Kendall!- Logan apuntó a una estrella. –Es la estrella de Johny Deep.-

Kendall solamente sonreía al ver la expresión alegre y linda de Logan, esta sin duda era una de sus mejores ideas. –Mira Logan, la estrella de The Beatles.- El rubio apunto a la estrella en cuestión.

Así pasaron durante una hora, Kendall siendo arrastrado por Logan a distintos puntos para ver las estrellas de los famosos, hasta que vieron un puesto de comida y decidieron comer algo, no habían desayunado.

-Logan, deja esa cámara y come algo.- Kendall dijo reprendiéndolo, quitándole de sus manos la cámara con la cual estaba tomando fotos.

-Lo siento, es simplemente que me emocioné un poco.- Logan dijo tímidamente.

-¿Un poco? Logan, le tomaste una foto a cada estrella en el suelo y luego me hiciste tomarme fotos contigo en las estrellas de tus artistas favoritos.- Kendall dijo pretendiendo estar enojado, pero falló cuando lo decía con una pequeña carcajada.

-Fue, me emocioné mucho.- El genio lo reconoció. –Hay que terminar de comer para hacer lo siguiente en nuestras listas.- El genio empezó a comer, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo de su viaje hasta aquí formaba parte de su lista. -¿Kendall?-

-¿Sí?- El rubio le preguntó, comiendo un trozo de carne de su comida.

-La próxima cosa hay que hacerla de tu lista.- Logan dijo como si fuese la cosa más justa, pues lo era.

Kendall se puso un poco nervioso, pero rápidamente se disipó. –No te preocupes Logan, la mía es solamente una cosa.- Le dijo con una sonrisa como para no hacerlo sentir culpable. –Podemos hacer lo que quiero hasta el final del día.-

-De acuerdo.- Logan contestó.

El rubio gritó internamente, eso era justamente lo que quería. –Bien, apresúrate para que podamos seguir.-

* * *

Así pasaron la mayor parte del día, yendo de un lugar a otro para hacer las cosas que Logan quería. Ver toda una tienda de ropa, pero sin comprar nada en absoluto. Ir a un simulador de paracaidismo. Competir en los Go-Karts. Ir a patinar en hielo; lo cual hace mucho no hacía… Y muchas otras cosas más fueron quitando poco a poco de la lista 'Cosas por hacer antes de la Universidad' de Logan, hasta que quedó la última y la que quizá cambiaría su vida.

-¡Eso fue emocionante!- Gritó Logan cuando Kendall detuvo su motocicleta enfrente del parque en el cual siempre se veían.

-Sí, no pensé que fueses tan atrevido para hacer eso.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa alegre. –Pero me molesté un poco que hayamos visto toda una tienda de ropa y no comprásemos nada.- El ojiverde lo dijo en serio, pero la risa de Logan hizo que toda la molestia se fuese y empezó a reírse junto con su amigo.

-Lo siento Kenny, pero siempre había querido hacer eso.- Logan dijo abrazando su estómago, le dolía de tanto reír.

El rubio sonrió con ternura cuando su amigo lo llamo por su sobre nombre personal. –Bien Logie, hay que irnos a sentar a la banca.- Dijo tomándolo por los hombros y dirigiéndolo al lugar en cuestión, Logan continuaba abrazando su estómago ahora dolorido por la risa.

Ambos se sentaron hablando y recordando de las cosas que hoy habían hecho juntos, riéndose en cosas verdaderamente graciosas, como cuando compitiendo en los Go-Karts en donde habían hecho que otro chico perdiera y éste se molestó, pero en dónde se molestó más el chico fue cuando Kendall y Logan se empezaron a reír, no por lo que el chico pensaba, sino porque se veía muy gracioso haciendo un alboroto por algo tan tonto como perder.

-Eso sin duda no lo olvidaré, fue demasiado gracioso.- Dijo Logan empujando a Kendall por un costado.

-Ni yo.- Kendall le devolvió el empujón.

Ahora estaban en una batalla de empujones, hasta que Kendall usó mucha fuerza e hizo caer a Logan, que por primer instinto se agarró a Kendall para no caerse, pero el rubio no estaba preparado y cayó encima de él.

-Ouch.- Dijo Logan frotándose la cabeza en donde recibió el golpe contra el suelo.

-Lo siento Logie.- Kendall le dijo, pero no apartó ni un centímetro su cuerpo del de Logan, le gustaba la sensación de tener a Logan debajo suyo.

-Kendall, ya puedes quitarte de encima.- Logan dijo incómodamente pues los ojos verdes de su amigo veían directamente a sus ojos.

Kendall no hizo caso y lo único que hizo fue separar la corta distancia que había entre ellos y le dio un tierno beso. Logan estaba atónito debajo de Kendall, esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Kendall, su mejor amigo, el chico del cual estaba enamorado, no podía estar besándolo ahora mismo. Un sueño era el único lugar en donde esto podía pasar, así que esto era… Un simple sueño.

Kendall apartó sus labios de los de Logan para verlo a los ojos. -¿Logan?-

El genio salió de su ensoñación. -¿Qué fue eso?- Se limitó a preguntarle.

Kendall se apartó del cuerpo de Logan y se levantó. –Esa es la única cosa en mi lista.- Sacó un pequeño trozo de papel de su chaqueta negra y extendió el papel en dirección a Logan.

El pálido se levantó del suelo y tomó el papel de la mano del rubio. El genio desdobló el papel y ahí escrito, con puño y letra de Kendall, decía 'Besar a Logan'. -¿Qué significa esto, Kendall?- Logan lo vio con ilusión a los ojos.

Kendall bajó la vista al suelo antes de contestar. –Significa que me gustas.- El rubio dijo con un suave tono carmín en sus mejillas, estaba avergonzado.

Logan puso su mano derecha bajo su barbilla y lo obligó a verlo. -¿Es en serio?-

-Sí, pero no debes decir nada si no quieres.- Kendall se apartó un poco del chico que acaba de besar y le dio la espalda, como si eso pudiese evitar escuchar el rechazo que sabía que vendría… Pero obviamente Logan pensaba diferente.

Logan lo tomó por los hombros y le dio vuelta para poder verlo de frente. -¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?-

Kendall cerró los ojos y dijo… –Esté listo o no, aún así me lo dirás.- Dejó escapar un suspiro de lamento, como si se preparase para lo que le rompería el corazón.

Logan se mordió el labio inferior y, aprovechando que Kendall tenía los ojos cerrados, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo a su rostro, juntando sus labios en un amoroso beso. Movían juntos sus labios, encajando tan perfectamente como si fuesen hechos para estar juntos.

-Esa es mi respuesta.- Logan dijo apartándose un poco, viendo directamente a los ojos verdes de Kendall.

Kendall estaba con la boca abierta, por el shock y por falta de aliento. Se quedó viendo a los ojos marrones de Logan y luego lo atrajo para besarlo otra vez. –Me… Gustas… Mucho… Logan.- Kendall dijo cada palabra intercalándola con besos.

-También… Me… Gustas… Kendall.- Logan dijo al igual que Kendall.

Después de besarse se apartaron, jadeando fuertemente para recuperar el aliento. Kendall frotó su pulgar contra la mejilla de Logan. –Logan, esto no lo había incluido en mi lista, pero…- Toma sus manos fuertemente entre las suyas. –Pero, en verdad me gustaría que el día cuando entremos a la universidad y alguien me pregunte quien es mi persona especial, quisiera demostrarles una foto tuya.-

Logan le sonrió con amor. -¿Esta es tu propia forma de pedirme que sea tu novio?-

Kendall sonrió tímidamente con un rubor en sus mejillas. –Sí.- Lleva las pálidas manos de Logan a su boca y deposita, en cada una, un suave beso. –Logan, ¿quieres ser mi novio?-

El genio aprieta las manos del rubio. –Sí Kendall, me encantaría ser tu novio.- Se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso.

Kendall y Logan se sonrieron dulcemente. Aunque no se hayan dado cuenta en qué momento su amistad se volvió en algo más… Listos o no, estaban en el comienzo de un romance que marcaría para siempre sus vidas.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bonito, porque así lo quise mantener ;) Espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas... Y les aviso que haré un One-Shot especial de San Valentín *-***

_Fernando_


	8. Your Heart Is A Muscle

**A/N: Espero que este One-Shot lo disfruten tanto como yo al haberlo escrito ;)**

**Este One-Shot es el primer One-Shot que no tiene un final feliz ;(****  
**

* * *

_**Your Heart Is A Muscle - Carly Rae Jepsen**_

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá del apartamento 2J, estaba leyendo una revista de medicina puesto a que quería estudiar durante un par de horas o hasta que Gustavo nos llamase para que fuésemos a hacer vete a saber qué a Rocque Records. Hojeaba las páginas de la revista en mi mano con completa parsimonia, mientras que trataba de leer algunas partes de las mismas.

No entendiendo porqué, a mi mente empezaron a llegarle una secuencia de imágenes de mi amigo rubio; Kendall Knight. Se me hacía una completa extrañeza ya que habíamos terminado nuestra relación hace como 2 meses. ¿La razón? Es que había tomado mucho interés por su ex-novia; Jo Taylor.

Por increíble que me pareciese, no me sentía triste o enojado con él, sentía una enorme indiferencia cuando me dijo que deberíamos terminar porque se había vuelto a enamorar de Jo, sin importarle que dentro de 1 mes más cumpliríamos nuestro primer aniversario. Lo único que hice fue sonreírle y decirle que estaba, pues ciertamente era la verdad.

Cuando hallé una página que me llamó demasiado la atención, dejé de pasar las páginas y me detuve leer propiamente la página con una gran fotografía de un corazón. Un corazón inservible debido a su mal funcionamiento cardiovascular. Se le veían unas partes de las válvulas sanguíneas en la parte superior del corazón, indicando que ya no circulaba sangre y vida a una persona. Un poco más debajo de la imagen venía información acerca de cómo funciona el corazón en sí, así que me dispuse a leerlo.

Después de unos 30 minutos, mi ex-novio entró al apartamento y se sentó a mi lado. Se comportaba de una forma un poco extraña, así que decidí ignorarlo.

-¿Qué haces Logie?- Cuando salíamos, ese diminutivo me había hecho sonrojar una innumerable cantidad de veces. Pero ahora simplemente me molestaba.

-Simplemente leyendo una revista médica.- Dije sin apartar mí vista de la hoja.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que Kendall se frotaba nerviosamente las manos. -¿Qué tal si vamos por una malteada?-

¿Una malteada? Siempre me llevaba ahí a comprar una de color rosa antes de que iniciásemos nuestra cita. –Claro, ¿por qué no?-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kendall al igual que sus ojos brillaban con alegría. –Claro, vamos.-

Me tomó de la mano pero inmediatamente la aparté. Me miró con dolor en sus ojos, pero lo ignoré. –Vamos o en cambio se acabarán.- Dije caminando a la puerta de entrada mientras llevaba en mi mano la revista de medicina.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor y dentro de éste, volví con mi lectura. A Kendall se le notaba un poco nervioso, pero no sabía el porqué y ni me importaba. Sonó el timbre del ascensor indicando que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, después salimos de él para ir al puesto de alteadas. Al llegar, mi amigo pidió 2 malteadas de color rosa y nos sentamos en unos asientos a esperar a que nos las sirvieran.

-¿Y cómo va tu relación con Jo?- Le pregunté minutos después que me percaté de que me estaba viendo mientras leía, lo cual me hacía sentir muy incómodo.

Parecía dudar antes de contestar. –Bien, somos felices.- Lo dijo como si tratase de darme… ¿Celos?

-Que bien, me alegro mucho por ambos.- Lo dije sinceramente, lo cual pareció afectarlo un poco.

-Y… Am… ¿Has encontrado a alguien?- Me preguntó con una chispa de molestia en sus ojos. ¿Pero por qué la molestia?

-No, no me ha gustado alguien más.- Dije siendo sincero y al parecer Kendall se relajó ante mi respuesta.

-Supongo que es bueno, no cualquier persona se merece a alguien tan perfecto como tu.- Espera un momento, ¿está coqueteando conmigo?

-Gracias, supongo.- Le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Unos minutos después nos entregaron nuestros batidos rosas y Kendall fue el que pagó, después de todo él me había invitado el batido.

-¿Harás algo después, Logan?- Kendall me preguntó mientras bebíamos en tranquilidad nuestros batidos.

Lo pensé por unos momentos. –No, ¿por qué?-

Empezó a jugar con la pajilla de su batido. –Pues, ¿quería saber si querías ir conmigo al parque más tarde? Claro, si es que no te molesta.-

Me le quedé viendo unos momentos para comprobar si no estaba en broma, al parecer no. –Claro, sería divertido.-

Kendall sonrió alegremente, sus ojos verdes se volvieron más claros. –Genial, ¿te parece si vamos a las 3 p.m.?-

Miré mi reloj y vi la hora; 2 p.m. –Mejor vayamos ahora, después de todo falta solamente 1 hora.-

Kendall asintió y ambos nos levantamos para dirigirnos al parque. Caminamos en silencio y nos sentamos debajo de la sombra de un árbol, nos sentamos a una distancia considerable lejos del otro.

-¿Tendrás una cita en la noche con Jo?- Le pregunté, no sabía porqué pero el comportamiento de Kendall me hacía sentir incómodo.

-No, no tengo planes con ella esta noche.- Después quedamos en completo silencio.

Lo único que se oía entre nosotros eran los constantes sorbos que les dábamos a nuestro batidos.

-Mira Logan.- Kendall dijo con seriedad mientras colocaba su batido a medio terminar en el césped, simplemente me limité a mirarlo. –La verdad es que terminé con Jo.-

Lo miré con una mirada incrédula. -¿Por qué?- No sé por qué, pero eso me molestaba.

-Porque me di cuenta que no la amaba… Que te sigo amando a ti.-

Vaya, esa sí que no me la esperaba. -¿Qué?-

Kendall se me acercó y tomó mis manos como pudo, pues aún tenía la revista y el batido en ellas. –Te sigo amando Logan, nunca te pude sacar de mi cabeza mientras estaba con ella.-

No, Kendall no podía arruinar esto, no se suponía que fuese así. Ni me di cuenta de cuándo Kendall se empezó a inclinar hacia mí y ni siquiera supe en qué momento estaba besándome en los labios. Pero, para mi buena suerte, no le devolví. Después de unos segundos, se apartó de mí y me vio con ojos dolidos y tristes.

-No me besaste.- Dijo en casi un susurro. Me quedé callado, no sabiendo qué decir en ese momento. -¿Por qué no me besaste?- Por su voz, sé que estaba confundido y dolido.

-Porque ya no te quiero.- Dije lentamente y en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó con dolor en su voz y en sus ojos verdes.

-Ya no te quiero.- Dije tratando de no hacerle más daño, pues ciertamente eso no es lo que quería.

-¿Por qué no? Pensé que me amabas.- Algunas lágrimas viajaban por su rostro de marfil.

Me encogí de hombros. –La verdad no sé, incluso supuse que me sentiría triste cuando terminaste conmigo… Pero no fue así. He de suponer porque nunca me amaste realmente.-

-Pero te dije que te amaba, ¿recuerdas? Justamente después de que tuvimos nuestra primera vez juntos.- Cuando dijo eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente. –No sé porque dudas que te amo cuando yo mismo te lo dije.- Dijo muy tristemente.

Miré mi revista que estaba un poco arrugada por la presión que ejercía Kendall sobre mi mano con la que la sostenía. Luego el vívido recuerdo cuando me dijo que me amaba llegó a mi mente. -¿Recuerdas exactamente qué me dijiste en esa ocasión?-

Asintió. –Sí, dije que te amaba.-

Negué con la cabeza. –No, no dijiste eso. Dijiste que me amabas con todo tu corazón.-

-Eso es mucho más significativo, Logie.- Dijo como para defender el hecho de que me dijo que me amaba.

-Sí, pero ese es el mismo problema. Me amas con todo tu corazón… Pero eso es imposible.- Le dije.

-¿Por qué?- Se le notaba confundido.

-Tu corazón es un músculo. Un músculo que se encarga de bombear sangre a través de todo tu cuerpo. Esa es su única función.- Le expliqué.

-Logan.- Dijo con infinita tristeza.

-Lo siento Kendall, esa es la realidad, no puedes cambiarla.- Le dije apartando mis manos de su fuerte agarre.

-Pero… Pero aún te amo Logan.- Kendall dijo con desespero.

-Debiste pensar en ello cuando terminaste conmigo por Jo.- Me levanté del suelo. –Porque aunque no me haya molestado porque me dejaste por ella, una parte en mi cerebro se vio afectado por ello. Y debo hacerle caso a mis órganos para saber si debería regresar contigo y, al parecer, no están de acuerdo con ello.- Me di la vuelta dándole la espalda y empecé a caminar con dirección al departamento, dejándolo atrás sentado en el césped, mientras trataba de ahogar sus sollozos.

Pero después de todo eso se lo buscó él, ¿verdad? Sentía una enorme tristeza en el corazón cada vez que daba un paso, escuchando que sus sollozos eran cada vez más débiles. Pero, después de todo, el corazón es un músculo. El corazón no tiene emociones, no siente rencores, no aguarda ni un atisbo de ningún valor… No siente nada, simplemente bombea sangre.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue muy rompe corazones? ;( Comenta, me haces feliz =)********  
**

_Fernando_


	9. Talking To The Moon

**A/N: Este One-Shot es un poco triste al inicio, pero todo se vuelve feliz al final *.***

_Manuel Uchiha_** y **_Just Kogan_**, este lindo y cariñoso One-Shot es para ambos ;)****  
**

* * *

_**Talking To The Moon - Bruno Mars**_

* * *

Un joven rubio de ojos verdes estaba sentado en el patio trasero de su nueva casa en Los Ángeles, California. Veía de una forma melancólica a la resplandeciente y hermosa luna que estaba en la cima del cielo en la noche que podía sentirse lúgubre para el desconocido de ojos verdes, pero sabía que no tenía que sentirla así.

Kendall, que es así como se llama el rubio, se acomodó de una mejor forma sobre el pasto cubierto de rocío antes de ver con mayor detenimiento a la luna. No sabía porque le traía tantos recuerdos felices que tuvo hace algunos meses; pero luego recordó que no era el recuerdo en sí, sino que más bien era la persona con la que creó el recuerdo.

En su mente al instante apareció la silueta de un cuerpo masculino que era más robusto y bajo que él. Al aclararse mejor la visión de la figura masculina, Kendall sonrió con amor y tristeza. Aquella silueta era de su ex-novio; Logan.

Logan era un chico muy lindo y cariñoso, con cuerpo algo robusto y tenía estatura promedio para un hombre, cabello marrón y ojos chocolate; también tenía una hermosa sonrisa con adorables hoyuelos que nunca antes había sido ignorada por el rubio.

Kendall luego miró hacia el suelo, no sabiendo con exactitud qué más pensar. Claro, Logan es el amor de su vida, pero este no era un momento apropiado para pensar en él. Tuvo que dejar ir a Logan, no porque Logan le estuviese engañando, no era que su relación empezase a decaer, no porque tenías muchos problemas recientemente… Pensándolo mejor, era esto último.

En realidad no eran problemas comunes, sino que era uno y que tal vez superase a los que una pareja de novios común esté acostumbrado a tratar. Pues el problema entra Kendall y Logan no era nada más y nada menos que la distancia.

La distancia, la malvada en una relación amorosa entre 2 personas en distintos lugares de la superficie en la que los seres humanos llaman tierra. La razón por la cual Kendall estaba muy separado de su querido novio se debía a que un famoso productor de música le había ofrecido hacer algunos demos con él por su capacidad vocal y su liderazgo innato.

La verdad a todo este caso, es que uno de sus 2 amigos (James y Carlos) había querido audicionar para convertirse en una estrella del pop. Se supone que ir Los Ángeles era el sueño de James, no suyo. Pero su amigo dijo que se lo había ganado, aunque no haya tenido ni una intención en tomar el papel.

A Kendall no le importaba ir a Los Ángeles para convertirse en una estrella en la música pues, como él mismo diría, es una oportunidad única en la vida y no tenía que dejarla pasar. Así que para poder ir, tuvo que hablar con Logan y decirle que no podrían estar juntos, pues tarde o temprano uno podría lastimar al otro y eso es algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar o hacerle pasar a su amado de cabello azabache.

Lo que le sorprendió, y lastimó, a Kendall fue que Logan lo tomase de una forma serena, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo que no se volverían a ver durante mucho tiempo. Y así, después de 15 días, Kendall se encontraba sentado en el pasto con mirada triste viendo a la luna.

-¿Por qué no le dolió cuando le dije que ya no podríamos estar juntos?- El rubio le empezó a hablar a la luna, como si el satélite artificial del planeta Tierra tuviese las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se le ocurriesen.

-¿Por qué no trató de detenerme? ¿Acaso no le importaba en realidad?- Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos, haciendo que viese a la luna más resplandeciente de lo que en realidad estaba.

-Si en verdad me amase, me hubiese detenido, ¿verdad?- Kendall cuestionó viendo al resplandeciente satélite.

Kendall se pegó en la frente cuando algo sumamente inteligente se le ocurrió. -¿Por qué no le prepuse que viniese conmigo a Los Ángeles?- Cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar un leve suspiro. -¿Acaso eso es lo que quería que le preguntase?- El chico de ojos verdes arqueó una ceja ante la luna.

-¡Vamos! Di algo.- Alzó sus manos en estilo de acusación a lo que le hablaba en el cielo. –Dime aunque sea una razón como para hacerme saber que tomé la decisión correcta al venir a convertirme en una estrella de la música y si valió la pena perder al chico que más amo.- Le dijo con voz frustrada, cansada y triste.

Después de no obtener respuesta, que sabía que no conseguiría, se cubrió los ojos con las manos para tratar de detener las lágrimas que sabía que derramaría.

Lo que no sabía el rubio es que atrás de él, escondido en una esquina, una persona lo observaba atentamente con una sonrisa triste en su cara. Ésta persona se acercó con parsimonia y silencio a la figura temblante del chico rubio. Se colocó detrás de su espalda y con sus manos apartó las del de ojos verdes de su rostro, usando las suyas para limpiar el rastro que las salinas lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos color de jade.

-Gracias Katie.- Kendall le agradeció a su hermana que le había limpiado las lágrimas; pero no era su hermana la persona que limpió sus ojos.

-No soy Katie.- Dijo una voz masculina.

Kendall reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar que la escuchase, esa era la voz más linda y cálida que había escuchado aunque fuese masculina; era la voz de Logan. Como para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien y que no estaba imaginándose esa tierna voz, Kendall apartó las manos que cubrían sus párpados y se dio la vuelta, solamente para toparse con el rostro del chico que amaba aún cuando solamente tenía la joven edad de 16 años.

-Logan.- Kendall dijo sin aliento, no podía creer que el amor de su vida estuviese ahí para reconfortarlo a pesar de que terminaron.

-Hola Kendall.- Logan dijo antes de inclinarse y unir sus labios a los del rubio, la sensación recorría por su cuerpo haciendo erizar su piel.

Kendall inmediatamente correspondió el beso, pero luego se apartó. -¿Qué haces aquí Logan?- Kendall cuestionó a lo que ahora se le podría decir amigo.

Logan se vio lastimado por la pregunta de Kendall. -¿Qué? ¿No quieres que esté aquí?-

Kendall al momento vio su error. –No, no me refería a eso. Me refiero a qué haces aquí en Los Ángeles. Pensé que no me querías volver a ver por terminar contigo para poder venir a convertirme en una estrella de la música.-

Logan le sonrió con esa linda sonrisa que era únicamente de él. –Eso no impide que te siga amando.-

Kendall pensó un momento antes de preguntar. –Pero bueno, ¿por qué viniste? No creo que nadamás haya sido para darme un beso.-

–No.- El moreno se sonrojó. –La verdad es que vine para quedarme.- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- El chico de ojos verdes no podía creerlo, no podía estar pasando por más que eso lo hiciese feliz.

-Vine para quedarme. Vine a estudiar medicina a Stanford.- Eso hizo sentir triste a Kendall, pensó que había sido un tonto al creer que Logan se había mudado por él; que tonto fue. –Además, no quería estar muy lejos de mi novio.-

-¿Novio? ¿Ya tienes novio en tan solo estos 15 días?- Kendall estaba enojado, no pensó que Logan se olvidaría de él tan fácilmente y en tan poco tiempo.

Logan sonrió, le parecía gracioso ver el desconcierto evidente por todo el rostro del chico que amaba. –Bueno, no tan oficialmente. Pues no sabes si éste quiera corresponder por más que lo vine a buscar hasta su casa y lo reconforté.-

Kendall se relajó al instante y rió ligeramente; el novio de Logan era él. –Ayyy Logan, siempre eres tan lindo.- Dijo antes de besarlo en su mejilla. –Claro que diría que sí, ese chico sería un tonto si te dijese que no.-

-¿Entonces serás mi novio otra vez?- Logan lo cuestionó, solamente para dejar en claro el punto.

Kendall simplemente abrió sus brazos a Logan, y el moreno se arrojó hacia adelante en ellos, para que su novio le diese un gran y cálido abrazo que había extrañado demasiado en ese medio mes. El rubio le dio un beso en la cabeza al de cabello azabache.

-Entonces, ¿cómo fue que llagaste hasta aquí?- Kendall le preguntó, apretando más el cuerpo de Logan al suyo; se le había olvidado lo bien que se siente tener a Logan en sus brazos.

Logan se dejó llevar por el abrazo, disfrutando del calor corporal de su, nuevamente, novio. –La verdad es que vine a terminar la secundaria aquí y luego hacer la universidad en Stanford. Hace años que le pedí a mis padre que me dejasen venir a Los Ángeles para hacer la universidad.- Logan le explicó. –Pero eso se los pedí antes de que empezásemos a salir como pareja y entonces olvidé a Stanford, no quería irme de tu lado. Pero después se presentó esta oportunidad y…- Kendall lo interrumpió.

-Entonces, ¿fue por eso que no te pusiste triste, porque ya lo tenías más o menos planeado?- Kendall lo cuestionó.

Logan se sonrojó ligeramente. –Sí, pero tuve que convencer a mis padres para dejarme terminar la secundaria aquí, pues no soportaría estar lejos de mi Kenny.- Su rostro se volvió más rojo, eso había sido tan cursi.

-Awww Logan, tengo que admitir que no soportaría mucho tenerte tanto tiempo tan lejos.- Le dio un beso amoroso.

-Y es así como estaremos juntos, ¿o creíste que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente?- Logan preguntó con tono travieso.

Kendall se rió fuertemente; ese era su Logan. –No, no lo creí y además no te dejaría ir.- Le dio otro beso en los labios.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Logan le preguntó algo. –Kenny, ¿qué hacías aquí afuera tan sólo?-

Kendall bajó la vista un poco avergonzado. –Estaba hablando con la luna.- Le respondió al chico en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?- Logan le preguntó confundido.

-Trataba de hallar una respuesta a las preguntas que estaban en mi cabeza.-

-¿Qué preguntas?-

-Le preguntaba el porqué no habías sufrido ante nuestra relación terminada; por qué no habías tratado de detenerme; si me amabas en realidad.- Kendall le dijo las preguntas que le hizo a la luna, luego vio que cada una había herido a Logan. –Pero ahora que te tengo aquí en mis brazos, sé que esas preguntas son más tontas de lo que parecen.- Le sonrió adorablemente.

-Sí. Si no hubiese tenido este plan desde hace tiempo, créeme que me hubiese puesto a llorar cuando terminamos.- Logan le admitió.

-Es una suerte de que seas tan inteligente.- Kendall dijo antes de que Logan lo besara.

Y se quedaron ahí sentados sobre el pasto húmedo por el rocío, acurrucándose en el cuerpo del otro para brindarse calor mutuamente en el medio de la oscura y friolenta, pero tranquila, noche. Mientras miraban a la luna, cada uno le hacía sus preguntas mentalmente al satélite para poder reflexionar y pensar en su futuro con el chico que tenían muy de cerca.

Ambos pensaron una pregunta muy importante para lo que les depararía el futuro, pensaron un simple pero significativo '¿Estaré con él para el resto de mi vida?'. Y aunque los satélites y ningún planeta podía brindar una respuesta, todo el especio sideral sabía que Kendall y Logan estarían juntos para el resto de sus vidas, dándose todo el amor que podrían encontrar en lo más profundo de sus almas.

* * *

**A/N: Sí, lo sé, soy tan cursi c:********  
**

_-Fernando_


	10. Don't You Remember?

**A/N: Bueno, fue muy complicado escribir algo similar u_u Pero supongo que salió bien ñ_ñ**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho :***

* * *

_**Don't You Remember? - Adele**_

* * *

Era sin duda alguna un día más en el apartamento 2J en Palm Woods; los jóvenes adultos estaban (a excepción de Logan) jugando videojuegos, la señora Knight estaba leyendo alguna revista para mujeres y Katie estaba haciendo unos pastelillos de chocolate ya que estaba asistiendo a clases de repostería.

-Estoy muy aburrido.- Dijo Logan mientras veía cómo el personaje de James era cruelmente asesinado por los personajes de su amigo rubio y latino.

-Si quieres puedes unirte a nuestro juego.- Carlos le dijo, ahora luchado con el personaje del rubio de ojos verdes.

El genio suspiro. –No, gracias. Por ahora no quiero jugar videojuegos.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer Logie?- Kendall le preguntó, apunto de liquidar al personaje del latino.

-Quisiera ir a la biblioteca.- De la pantalla provino un sonido de trompetas como Kendall acabó con Carlos. -¿Alguien me acompaña?- Les preguntó mirándolos con una cara de ilusión.

-Logan, no quiero sonar grosero, pero a nadie excepto a ti le gusta ir a la biblioteca.- James le dijo con tono tranquilo.

-Además, Carlos sería muy capaz de sacarte cargando de la biblioteca al ver que está muy aburrido y no puede hacer nada que altere el orden.- Kendall le dijo viendo al latino.

-¡Oye! Eso no es cierto.- Carlos le reclamó al rubio.

-Es cierto Carlos, no soportarías estar ni 10 minutos en la biblioteca.- La señora Knight le dijo sin dejar de leer su revista.

-Me gustaría acompañarte., pero no encontraría a ninguna chica linda que viese a James Diamond.- El más alto de todos puso sus manos enfrente de su rostro y las fue bajando al tiempo que hacía un movimiento de jazz.

-¿Qué hay de ti, mejor amigo?- Logan le dijo con una enorme sonrisa a Kendall.

El rubio tenía que pensar mucho su respuesta. Verás, Kendall estaba enamorado de Logan. E ir a la biblioteca con él sin nada más que hacer, el de ojos verdes se la pasaría todo el tiempo viendo a Logan leer y pensar en lo lindo que se veía al estar tan concentrado. –No Logan, lo siento.- Le dijo con una extraña cara; lo hacía cuando no quería que se molestasen con él.

Logan suspiró. –Supongo que tendré que ir solo.- Se levantó de su lugar en el sofá. –Señora Knight, ¿puedo ir en su camioneta rentada?- Le preguntó.

La mujer bajó su revista para ponerla en su regazo. –Por supuesto, las llaves están colgadas junto a la puerta.- Y con eso volvió con su revista para leer.

Logan asintió y se fue hacia la puerta para agarrar las llaves de la camioneta e irse a la biblioteca a leer un poco. Llegó al estacionamiento y se subió a la camioneta, encendió el motor y entonces empezó a conducir para ir al lugar en donde hay muchos libros disponibles para las persona con hambre de conocimiento al igual que él. Logan se sentía un poco triste de que nadie lo acompañase, pero luego se dio cuenta que era mejor así ya que ninguno de sus amigos sería lo suficientemente tranquilo como para estar ahí con él durante horas. Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Logan llegó a la biblioteca.

* * *

Después de un par de horas de lectura, Logan se estiró en el lugar que estaba sentado gimiendo a la sensación de que sus músculos en la espalda por fin se relajaban. Pasó todo el tiempo leyendo un libro acerca de cómo funciona el cerebro y las distintas partes que lo componen.

Se levantó de su asiento junto con el libro en mano y lo colocó en el mismo lugar en el que lo había agarrado. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida y, no sin antes agradecerle a la bibliotecaria por dejar entrar, salió al exterior… No teniendo ni la más mínima idea de que algo le sucedería.

Logan se dirigió a donde había estacionado la camioneta, abrió la puerta y se subió con suma tranquilidad; todavía no sabiendo que algo le ocurriría. Encendió el motor para luego conducir por las calles de Los Ángeles. Llegó a un semáforo que estaba en rojo, iba completamente feliz de que logró estar en la biblioteca leyendo cosas que a él le gustaba. La luz cambió a verde, así que puso otra vez en marcha la camioneta. No había pasado la calle cuando sintió que una gran fuerza se aplicaba en el lado de su puerta, haciendo que la camioneta se estremeciera de manera violenta y entonces… Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Los chicos estaban gritando mientras continuaban su juego, ignorando el hecho de que la madre del rubio les dijese que guardasen silencio. De repente, el teléfono del apartamento sonó.

-¿Quién será?- Dijo la señora Knight en voz alta antes de levantarse y dirigirse al teléfono que sonaba. -¿Hola?- Una pequeña pausa. –Sí, soy la señora Knight.- Silencio. -¿Qué soy de Logan? Su tutora.- Un gran silencio. Los otros 4 en el apartamento vieron como la señora Knight agarró con fuerza el teléfono y luchaba con mantenerse de pie. –Entiendo, iremos directamente para allá.- Kendall se dio cuenta de que su voz había sonado quebrada.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?- El hijo mayor le preguntó.

Jennifer vio a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –Logan…- Una pausa silenciosa y dramática. –Logan, tuvo un accidente.-

-¿Qué!- Los 3 chicos en el sofá y Katie, dejando a un lado los pastelillos, le preguntaron en estado de shock.

La señora Knight se puso una mano en el rostro tratando de sofocar las lágrimas que empezaron a salirle de los ojos. –Tuvo un accidente. Un auto lo golpeó por el lado del conductor.-

Esa noticia hizo que inmediatamente las lágrimas aparecieran en los ojos color de jade del rubio. –No… No puede ser.- Kendall dijo no queriendo creer eso, pero desgraciadamente así era.

-¿En qué hospital está?- James les preguntó, era su deber mantener la calma al ver que la madre e hijo Knight se habían quebrantado.

-En el hospital general de Los Ángeles.- Jennifer le respondió con su voz quebrada, pero las lágrimas las había logrado controlar.

-Será mejor que vayamos.- James le dijo y se acercó a su tutora y la tomó por los hombros y dirigirla hacia afuera para ir en un taxi.

-Tranquilo amigo, Logan está bien.- Carlos le dijo al rubio frotando su espalda de manera tranquilizadora.

A Katie se le rompía el corazón al ver llorar a su hermano mayor; nunca lo había visto llorar por el miedo de perder a su enamorado. –Hay que llevarlo a afuera.- Katie se quitó el delantal y, con ayuda de Carlos, llevó a su hermano para que pudiesen ver al chico del cual estaba enamorado y se diese cuenta de que se encontraba absolutamente bien… Al menos eso es lo que quería.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital, Carlos se adelantó de los demás y se dirigió a la recepción de enfermeras para preguntar por su amigo genio.

-Buenas tardes.- Carlos le habló gentilmente. -¿Podría decirme en qué habitación se encuentra Logan Mitchell?-

-¿Quién desea saber?- La enfermera le preguntó, era el protocolo saber quién visitaba a un paciente.

-Mi nombre es Carlos García, su mejor amigo.- Se dio la vuelta y apuntó en la dirección de los demás. –Y todos ellos son sus amigos, pero somos como su familia.-

La enfermera sonrió con ternura por lo dicho por el agradable latino. –Déjame verificar en qué habitación está.- Tecleó algo en su computadora. –Aún lo están atendiendo, pero está en la habitación 213. Segundo piso, ala Oeste.- Le dijo a Carlos.

-Muchas gracias.- Carlos le sonrió y regresó con los demás.

-¿Qué te dijo la enfermera?- Kendall le preguntó a Carlos, en el viaje en el taxi de alguna manera logró controlarse.

-Me dijo que aún lo están atendiendo, pero que está en la habitación 213.- Carlos les informó.

-Será mejor ir allá.- Katie dijo y todos le asintieron.

Al llegar a la habitación, se sentaron en los asientos disponibles en el pasillo. Todos estaban muy preocupados por Logan, no sabían exactamente la gravedad de la situación. Entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Familiares de Logan Mitchell.- Dijo un médico con una bata blanca saliendo al pasillo.

-Nosotros.- Los 5 se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?- Kendall le preguntó con desesperación, necesitaba que alguien le dijese que Logan no estaba en peligro.

El médico sonrió ligeramente. –Tu amigo se encuentra bien, solamente se golpeó demasiado fuerte la cabeza y tiene lesiones en su brazo izquierdo y un par de costillas magulladas. No es nada por el cual deban preocuparse mucho, se repondrá con un par de semanas y descanso.- Todos suspiraron de alivio. –Pero como se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza, temo decirles que le dio amnesia temporal.- El hombre les dijo.

-¿Qué es eso doctor?- James le preguntó por parte de todos.

Logan hubiese sabido con mucha facilidad a qué se refería el hombre, pero para mala suerte de todos él era el que se encontraba en mal estado. –Significa que tiene amnesia, pero con un poco de tiempo recuperará su memoria.- El médico les dijo. –Si de alguna forma le ayudan a recordar, su amnesia se irá más rápido y recuperará en un 100% su memoria ya que de no ser así, no es muy factible que la recupere del todo.- El hombre les explicó.

-Muy bien, gracias doctor.- La señora Knight le dijo. El hombre les sonrió y se marchó.

-Por suerte, no está en peligro.- Carlos dijo para apaciguar la tención en el momento.

-Sí, es mejor que tenga varios golpes a que esté al borde de…- Kendall no quiso ni terminar la oración, no soportaba la idea de que pudo haber resultado así.

-Hay que pasar a verlo.- Katie les dijo.

-Sí, pero hay que ir de uno en uno. No hay que asustarlo ya que no nos podría reconocer.- James les dijo.

-Puede que tengas razón.- La niña le dijo.

-Será mejor que vaya yo primero.- La señora Knight dijo antes de entrar a la habitación.

Y así de uno en uno, las personas más cercanas a Logan en el momento entraron a la habitación para ver cómo se encontraba; dejando a Kendall a lo último sabiendo que sería el que más tiempo estaría junto a su amigo genio.

Kendall entró en la habitación y se le encogió el corazón al ver a su enamorado en la cama. Logan tenía una venda cubriendo su cabeza, un parche en su mejilla izquierda y debajo de la bata del hospital era visible la venda que envolvía su torso debido a sus costillas lastimadas.

-Ohh Logie.- Kendall dijo acercándose a su amigo, tomando su pequeña mano en una de las suyas que era evidentemente más grande.

-¿Tú te llamas Kendall?- Logan le preguntó con inseguridad.

Kendall lo vio a los ojos. –Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-El chico alto me habló de ti.- Logan le respondió, mintiendo un poco.

Kendall le agradeció mentalmente a su amigo. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algo te incomoda?-

-Sí, pero un poco. No me puedo mover tan libremente porque inmediatamente me duele mis costillas.-

-Tranquilo, eso se quitará con el tiempo.- Kendall le dijo. -¿Qué más te han dicho?-

Logan repasó un poco de información de los 4 que lo habían visitado antes de este rubio. –Que el chico alto, el moreno, tu y yo estamos en una banda llamada Big Time Rush.- Repasó más. –Que soy el más inteligente de entre los 4. Que soy muy amable. Lo siento, es lo más que puedo recordar.-

Kendall le asintió. –Está bien, no te esfuerces demasiado.- Le dio un suave apretón a su mano. -¿Hay algo que puedas recordar que no sea de Los Ángeles?-

Logan sonrió, de alguna forma recordaba un poco de su vida en Minnesota. Pasaron así 25 minutos hablando de su infancia, Kendall ayudándolo con algunos recuerdos y evitando todo acerca de Los Ángeles ya que su vida en la gran ciudad era mucho más complicada y confusa de lo que un principio pensó. Mientras hablaban, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Kendall, hijo, ya casi se acaban las horas de visitas.- Su madre le dijo.

Kendall le asintió. –Sí mamá. Solamente déjame despedir de Logan.- Su madre se limitó a sonreírle. –Bueno Logan, supongo que esa es mi señal para irme.-

-¿Vendrás el día de mañana?- Algo brillaba en los ojos marrones de Logan.

Kendall sonrió dulcemente. –Claro que sí.- Y no sabiendo qué lo impulsó, se inclinó hacia Logan y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Kendall se apartó con vergüenza y un sonrojo en su rostro. –Lo siento, Logan.- Dijo nerviosamente. –Debo irme.- Y entonces salió de la habitación.

Logan vio que el chico de ojos verdes salió. –Kendall, te amo.- Y fue en ese momento que se quedó dormido debido al desgaste físico y mental que el día de hoy tuvo.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿No puedes recordarlo todo?- Ahí estaba Kendall, después de 3 días que Logan tuvo su accidente, sentado justamente frente al genio aún con una venda en la cabeza.

-No, no lo recuerdo todo.- Logan le contestó con una sonrisa triste.

-¿No recuerdas completamente todas nuestras travesuras en Minnesota?- El rubio le preguntó en voz baja.

Logan negó con la cabeza. –No, lo siento.-

Kendall asintió. -¿No recuerdas todas esas noches que compartimos con James y Carlos bajo las estrellas mientras contábamos chistes?- El rubio sonrió, eran de los mejores recuerdos que podía decirle a Logan.

Logan entristeció y volvió a negar con la cabeza. –No.- Kendall se puso triste. –Pero…- El rubio alzó la vista. –De algún modo, puedo recordar todo acerca de ti.-

Kendall estaba impresionado. -¿En serio?- Puso en duda.

Logan se sentó lo mejor que pudo en la cama para decirle todo lo que recordaba de él; casi todo. –Sí, te recuerdo muy bien.- Le sonrió cálidamente. –Te llamas Kendall Donald Knight. Perdiste a tu padre a los 7 años. Tu color favorito es el verde. Amas el hockey. Tu madre y hermana son lo más importante para ti. James, Carlos y yo somos tus mejores amigos. Nos conocimos porque me pediste un poco de mi jugo de uva; el cual es tu sabor de jugo preferido.- Kendall lo veía impresionado. –Puedo recordar todo acerca de ti.-

Kendall recuperó su compostura. –Sí, me percaté de que lo recuerdas. Pero, ¿cómo?-

Logan sonrió y llevó una mano a su cabeza vendada. –Porque estás por toda mi cabeza.- Llevó su mano izquierda al medio de su pecho. –Porque te llevo aquí en el corazón; en mi alma.- Sonrió amorosamente. –Y porque te amo. Eso es algo que definitivamente no olvidaría.-

Una lágrima se escapó de uno de los verdes ojos del rubio y besó tiernamente a Logan en los labios. –También te amo, Logan.- Lo besó suavemente en la venda que cubría su cabeza.

Logan sonrió. –De alguna extraña manera, lo sabía.- Y besó otra vez a Kendall.

* * *

Después de 1 mes, Logan estaba completamente igual, casi como si el accidente nunca hubiese pasado. Cuando regresó al apartamento. Logan no mostró ningún signo de afecto hacia Kendall que no fuese el de amistad; eso devastaba al rubio.

Así que después de acabar el día y estar en su habitación compartida listos para disponerse a tomar una merecida noche de sueño, Kendall decidió hablar con Logan.

-Logan, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Kendall le preguntando ya no estando no tan seguro de hablar del tema.

-Claro amigo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- Logan le dijo sentado frente a él sobre su propia cama.

Kendall se rascó tímidamente la mejilla. -¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió en el hospital?-

Logan lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza. –No Kendall, ciertamente no recuerdo nada en el hospital.- Eso era mentira.

-Ohh.- El rubio dijo con tristeza. –Pensé que serías capaz de recordar…- Kendall vio la confusión en los ojos marrones de Logan. –No, no es nada. Olvida que te pregunté.- Luego se acostó en su cama.

Logan se sintió mal consigo mismo, vio la tristeza impregnada por el bello color de jade de los ojos de Kendall. –La verdad, recuerdo algo.-

Kendall se sentó rápidamente en su cama. -¿En serio? ¿Qué recuerdas?- Le preguntó con esperanza en su voz.

Logan se pasó una mano por su cabello, como si eso le ayudase a encontrar las palabras adecuadas de lo que diría. –No puedo recordar todo lo que sucedió en el hospital.- Suspiró. –Pero jamás olvidaría que dije que te amo… Eso es algo que simplemente no se puede olvidar.-

-¿Recuerdas ese momento?- Kendall preguntó con emoción, Logan asintió. –Pero, ¿es cierto que me amas? No quiero creerlo completamente hasta que tú mismo me lo digas completamente seguro y con todos tus recuerdos en la cabeza.-

Logan se entristeció. -¿Crees que estaría jugando con algo similar?- El rubio se sintió como un tonto. –Nunca diría que te amo y no estar hablando en serio, ni siquiera como un chiste.-

-Logan, lo siento. No quería hacerme una ilusión.- Kendall se levantó de su cama y se sentó al lado del genio. –Perdóname.-

Logan se abrazó a Kendall y colocó su rostro sobre su pecho. –Te perdono Kendall.- Alzó su rostro y picoteó los labios del rubio. –No vuelvas a dudar de mis sentimientos, aunque no pueda recordarlo todo.-

Kendall apretujó el cuerpo de Logan al suyo. –Te prometo que no volveré a dudarlo.- Besó su cabello.-Te amo Logan.-

-Te amo Kendall.- El pequeño dijo ahogadamente ya que lo dijo contra el pecho del rubio.

Y se quedaron abrazados, prometiéndose mentalmente que jamás olvidarían este momento aún cuando tuviesen un problema médico como el que sufrió el genio. Se prometieron siempre recordar este momento, aunque incluso hayan olvidado todos los factores que los llevaron a compartir un momento similar. Porque ciertamente, ¿quién podría olvidar a la persona que más amas? Eso es algo que Kendall y Logan siempre estarían dispuestos a recordar, sin importar qué tan poco o mucho tiempo les llevase admitir sus sentimientos.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Qué les pareció? *-***

_-Fernando_


	11. Give Your Heart A Break

**A/N: Bueno, este One-Shot es de mi mayor ídola :3 Y se lo dedico a una persona muy amable conmigo en Twitter que siempre está al pendiente de mi :}**

_Natalia _**si estás leyendo esto, este One-Shot es para ti :***

* * *

_**Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato**_

* * *

En una linda tarde soleada pero algo fresca en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, un joven de 19 años que lleva por nombre James Diamond se acercó a una de las puertas de su casa en el segundo piso. Tal puerta conducía a la habitación de un chico que estaba acostado en su cama, pero no tenía muchos ánimos de levantarse.

-Logan, es hora de que te levantes.- James le dijo a su hermano menor solamente asomándose por una pequeña abertura que había hecho con la puerta.

Logan, el hermano menor de James con 16 años, le dio la espalda a su hermano mayor y se cubrió la cabeza con su cobija. –No quiero, James. Déjame aquí.- El pequeño respondió con voz baja, más bien quebrada.

James le dio una mirada de pena a su hermanito y entró en su habitación, acercándose a su cama en completo silencio y se sentó a su lado. –Vamos Logie, tienes que levantarte. Además de que no has comido y debes ducharte, apestas hermano.- James le picó un costado a su hermano para tratar de que se levantase, pero no consiguió nada más que Logan se encogiese de su tacto.

-No James, no quiero.- Logan seguía ignorando a James.

James se molestó, hace 3 días que Logan se estaba comportando de esta manera y, a pesar de que sabía la razón por la cual estaba así, ya le empezaba a hartar. –Bien Logan. Si quieres comportarte como un niño pequeño, así te trataré.- El más grande de los hermanos Diamond se levantó de la cama de su hermano, tomó con sus fuertes manos el borde de la cobija del pequeño y la jaló con suma brusquedad. –Vamos Logan, levántate.- James lo dijo con voz dura, pero no llegando a gritarle.

Logan giró sobre su espalda para ver mejor a su hermano y éste pudo ver el estado en el que el pequeño se encontraba; sí estaba todo desaliñado pero, especialmente, estaba roto. –James, entiende. No estoy bien como para siquiera levantarme.- Logan le dijo tratando de que sus lagrimas no volviesen a aparecer.

James pasó a un estado más comprensible y se volvió a sentar en la cama. –Lo sé, hermanito. Pero no puedes estar así, especialmente por ese idiota.- James le dijo con enojo.

La razón por la cual Logan estaba así, no era nada más y nada menos que por la culpa de su ex-novio. Logan había empezado a salir con un chico llamado Raymond hacia 6 meses. El chico era muy amable con el pequeño Diamond, lo cuidaba y lo trataba tal como se merecía. Pero hace 1 semana, Logan había ido a su casa para decirle que lo amaba; pero nunca contó con lo que vería al llegar. Al llegar a la casa de ese maldito Raymond, Logan lo encontró con una chica, besándose. Él estaba sin camisa y la chica tenía su sostén desabrochado. Logan le gritó a ambos, golpeó a Raymond en el estómago y salió corriendo. Mientras corría de regreso a su casa pensó en lo tonto que fue, ¿cómo pudo haber creído que Raymond podría sentir algo similar de lo que sentía por él? Pero sólo unos minutos después pensó en algo peor, ¿cómo alguien sería capaz de amarlo a él? Él, el ingenuo de Logan. Al llegar a su casa, James estuvo ahí para brindarle su hombro para llorar; pues sus padres estaban trabajando como para estar ahí para su hermanito. 15 minutos después de que Logan paró de llorar, alguien llamó a la puerta de la residencia Diamond. James atendió la puerta y se encontró con el cínico de Raymond. El patán todavía tuvo el descaro de decirle al hermano mayor del que fue su novio que no había sido lo que él creía. James se molestó de sobre manera que ahí mismo frente a su casa, le dio un duro gancho izquierdo en la mandíbula y, no conforme con eso, lo pateó repetidas veces en el abdomen. Logan tuvo que ir a detener a su hermano mayor porque tenía miedo de que se pudiese meter en problemas. Cuando logró detenerlo, Raymond tenía la nariz llena de sangre, con enorme moratón en donde James le había dado el gancho y sus prendas estaban sucias y rotas. El joven imbécil trató de disculparse con Logan, pero éste le dijo que sería mucho mejor que se fuera y, entonces, lo hizo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me dolió mucho.- Logan le dijo a su hermano.

James abrazó a Logan. –Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con nuestros padres, ¿verdad?-Logan sonrió.

Sus padres Castiel y Brooke Diamond eran unos padres asombrosos. Puede que ambos no estuviesen mucho tiempo con sus hijos debido a sus ocupados trabajos; Castiel en bienes raíces y Brooke en una empresa de cosméticos, pero siempre mantenían sus fines de semana para dedicárselos a sus hijos. Cuando Logan les había dicho que era gay (con ayuda de James), ellos no objetaron nada, simplemente le dijeron que estaban felices de habérselos dicho, en su gran confianza que les tenía y que lo único que querían era verlo feliz; como cualquier otro padre.

-Sí, es bueno contra con ustedes.- Logan le respondió a su hermano, dejándose llevar por el gran cariño y afecto que le daba su hermano; pero especialmente sus consejos y protección.

-No es nada hermanito, para eso es la familia.- Le dio un suave besito en su cabello. –Además, sé que hay muchos chicos que morirían por estar contigo.- El mayor sonrió ante esto, pues sabía de ante mano que había alguien que sí amaba a su hermanito y que jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño.

Esa persona que James conocía era su mejor amigo, Kendall Knight. Hubo en una ocasión que el hijo mayor de los Diamond había ido a la casa de su amigo rubio de ojos verdes, y como Kendall y él no tenían secretos, éste le confesó que estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de su hermano menor; Kendall Knight estaba enamorado de Logan Diamond. James le dijo que estaba feliz, pues sabía que el rubio era un chico muy amable y le hacía fama a su apellido por ser un verdadero caballero con las personas, especialmente con las personas que le importaban. James le dijo que no podía ser más feliz si él fuese la pareja de su hermanito, pero el idiota de Raymond se interpuso, pero ahora que él no estaba ¿qué podría retener a Kendall de estar con Logan?

-¿Cómo crees James? No creo que haya un chico que quiera estar conmigo.- El pequeño dijo sintiendo pena por sí mismo.

-Sé muchas cosas Logie. Es más, puedo apostar mi cabello que sí hay un chico que lo daría todo para que no volvieses a pasar por algo así otra vez y que estaría dispuesto a entregarte todo su amor incondicional, pero solamente si tu lo dejas.- James tocó la nariz de su hermano con su dedo índice de la mano derecha. –Y puede que esté más cerca de lo que tú piensas.-

-Ya se te metieron cosas tontas a la cabeza, hermano.- Logan le dijo a James, riéndose de su fingida cara dolida.

-¡Oye! Te estoy diciendo la verdad.- James empujó suavemente a su hermano. Después de unos minutos dejaron de reír. –Ese es el Logan que conozco, el que se ríe con su hermano a pesar de las cosas que dice. Ese es mi hermano.- James le dijo a Logan en su tono fraternal.

-Sí.- El pequeño dijo simplemente para reafirmar lo que había dicho el mayor. –Creo que sí sería adecuado ducharme, apesto.- Dijo cuando olió su camisa.

El mayor escuchó que el estómago de su hermano gruñó. –Y comer algo.-

-Sí, eso también.- Logan le dijo.

-Entonces, creo que debería salir para que puedas tomar una ducha y te esperaré en la cocina para que comamos algo juntos.- El hijo mayor de los Diamond le dijo al más joven.

-Por supuesto.- Logan le dijo con una sonrisa, una genuina sonrisa.

-Bien. Entonces date prisa, Kendall me dijo que vendría hoy para que los 3 fuésemos a divertirnos y no querrás estar así cuando llegue, ¿cierto?- El alto le preguntó al bajito.

-Por supuesto que no.- Si hay algo que le molestaba a Logan, sin duda era que un conocido lo viese todo mal vestido y mal oliente, justamente como se encontraba ahora.

-De acuerdo, así que apresúrate.- Y con eso, el mayor salió de la habitación de su hermanito.

Logan se levantó de un brinco de su cama, tomó una toalla y entró al baño al lado de su habitación. El pequeño Diamond no entendió porqué, pero cuando estuvo saliendo con Raymond, pudo ver que Kendall se veía molesto en la mayoría del tiempo que estaban juntos, pero siempre estaba feliz cuando estaban sólo él y el rubio, incluso cuando James estaba. Logan nunca lo había admitido, pero cuando James le presentó a Kendall como su amigo, inmediatamente sintió algo por el rubio, pero debido a su corta edad en ese entonces no pudo ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento. Pero puede que quizá la noche de hoy logre darle un nombre adecuado a lo que sintió hace 5 años, y con ésta puede que sea feliz.

* * *

Los hermanos Diamond junto con Kendall se encontraban en un lugar que la mayoría de los adolescentes de su edad suelen ir; estaban en los bolos.

-Bien, creo que James nos va ganando por un par de puntos.- Kendall le dijo al hermano menor de su mejor amigo.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que le ganaremos al final.- Logan le dijo al rubio con una sonrisa, una que hacía latir muy rápido el corazón del chico de ojos verdes.

-Los estoy escuchando y me aseguraré de ganarles.- James les dijo, pues estaba a un par de pasos lejos de ellos.

-Vamos hermano, sabes que después de un tiempo ya no eres tan bueno.- Logan le sacó la lengua a James.

-¿Eso piensas? Pues a ti te ganaré por más.- James envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Logan y empezó a jugar con su cabello azabache.

-¡Basta James!- Logan le dijo a su hermano mientras se reía, haciendo reír a los mejores amigos.

James dejó de molestar a su hermanito sólo hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo en el pantalón y vio la pantalla. –Es Camille. Debo contestar.- Camille es la novia de James, y por lo tanto se alejó para que tanto su hermano menor y su mejor amigo no lo molestasen, además de que así tendría más privacidad.

-Entonces, ¿cómo has estado Logan?- Kendall le preguntó al pequeño cuando el hermano de éste desapareció de su vista.

-No muy bien, hace una semana que terminé con Raymond.- Logan dijo con tristeza, no porque lo haya engañado sino porque el engaño le dolía en sí, le hacía sentirse tan crédulo e ingenuo.

Kendall tenía ganas de sonreír, pero sabía que era de mala educación y podía ser que Logan lo malinterpretase. –Lo siento Logan.- Dijo en voz baja, Logan simplemente le sonrió. –Ese Raymond es un tonto. Cualquier chico debería estar agradecido de estar con alguien tan asombroso como tu.- El rubio le sonrió al pequeño.

Logan se sonrojó por lo que le dijo el rubio. –Gracias Kendall.-

-¿Logan?-

Kendall y el mencionado se dieron la vuelta simplemente para encontrarse al idiota de Raymond. -¿Qué quieres?- Logan le preguntó con disgusto, pues apenas el día de hoy James le subió los ánimos de salir y se encontró con ese maldito que rompió su corazón.

Raymond, aún con su cara lastimada por los golpes de James, se acercó un poco a donde ambos se encontraban, pues Kendall le estaba dando una mirada de muerte. –Necesito que hablemos.-

-Él no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo.- Kendall le dijo poniéndose enfrente de Logan, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y extendiendo sus brazos a los lados en caso de que Raymond planease algo.

-Logan, por favor. Entiende que lo que viste no era lo que creías.- Raymond trató de excusarse, pero eso solamente alimento el descontento de Logan.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Logan apartó un brazo del rubio para ponerse enfrente de él. –Te encontré besándote con una chica, y eso que me guardo el estado en el que se encontraban.-

-Logan, yo…- Raymond se acercó más a Logan, pero cuando estuvo muy cerca, Kendall lo empujó haciéndole retroceder algunos pasos.

-No te acerques a Logan.- Kendall dijo con voz fuerte.

Raymond se molestó por el comportamiento del rubio. -¿Tú quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme que no puedo acercarme a Logan?-

-Es mi amigo y me preocupo mucho por él.- Kendall dijo dejando otra vez a Logan detrás de su cuerpo. –Además, tu lo engañaste, no puedes venir y pedir hablar con él cuando la culpa es evidentemente tuya.-

-¿Acaso te importa mucho Logan?- Raymond lo retó.

Kendall tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía por Logan, pero era mejor dejarle en claro a ese patán que el pequeño Diamond contaba con alguien para que lo amase incondicionalmente. –Sí, Logan me importa. Es más, estoy enamorado de él y no dejaré que alguien como tú lo lastime 2 veces.- Raymond se quedó impactado por lo que dijo Kendall, así como Logan. –Así que mejor márchate si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.- Raymond dio la vuelta (pues Kendall le había dado miedo, incluso más que James) y se fue, esta vez para siempre de la vida de Logan.

-¿Kendall?- Logan llamó al rubio y éste la vuelta se dio. -¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?- Logan tenía los ojos vidriosos por lágrimas que ni se dio cuenta se habían juntado.

Kendall vio a Logan directamente a los ojos. –Sí Logan, lo que dije es cierto, estoy enamorado de ti.- El rubio tomó al pequeño Diamond por los hombros.

Logan se relajó ante el tacto del amigo de su hermano. –Kendall, acabo de salir de una relación en la que me engañaron. No sé si puedo confiar mucho en el amor, además no sé si el amor brilla para mí.-

Kendall sostuvo el rostro del pequeño con ambas manos. –Logan, no dejes que una mala relación afecte a una nueva que se te está presentando.- Kendall ahora sostuvo ambas manos de Logan. –Dale un descanso a tu corazón, no lo presiones para que te guste alguien, simplemente deja que él te guíe y te indique quién es la persona adecuada para ti.-

Al más joven de los Diamond se le escapó una lágrima de felicidad. –La verdad, cuando James te llevó por primera vez a nuestra casa sentí algo por ti, pero a esa edad no sabía qué era.- Logan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del rubio. –Pero ahora sé, que es amor.- Se puso de puntillas y lo besó dulcemente.

-Bueno, Camille me dijo que…- James dejó de hablar cuando encontró a su mejor amigo y a su hermano besándose. –Bueno, al menos a él sí lo conozco y sé que no te hará daño.-

Kendall y Logan se separaron al oír la voz del mayor de los hermanos Diamond. –James, yo…- Logan le dijo, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

-No te preocupes hermano, Kendall ya me había dicho que estaba enamorado de ti.- Les sonrió con simpatía. –Y en serio me alegro que él sea tu novio.- Vio la incertidumbre en ambos. –Son novios ahora, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno, no sé.- Respondió tímidamente el menor.

Kendall miró a Logan. –Entonces, ¿no quieres que seamos novios?- Le preguntó con voz dolida.

-Sí, pero no quiero otra desilusión.-

-Logan, te prometo que nunca me atrevería a hacerte algo como lo hizo ese idiota.- Tomó un respiro. –Las relaciones no son perfectas y la nuestra tampoco lo será, pero ayudándonos mutuamente sé que lograremos estar mucho tiempo, si no es que para el resto de nuestras vidas.-

-De acuerdo, confiaré en ti.- Logan dijo después de recapacitarlo un poco y luego Kendall lo besó.

-Sin duda alguna, hoy fue un día muy bueno.- James dijo en voz alta al escuchar que su hermanito accedió a salir con su mejor amigo.

-Sí, no me imaginé que lo que me decías era tan cierto.- Logan le dijo a su hermano cuando Kendall envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura. –El chico que me en serio me quiere estaba más cerca de lo que creí.-

-Pues deberías hacerle más caso a tu hermano, pues él siempre supo este tiempo que me gustabas. Pero también fue mi culpa el no admitírtelo.-

-Ya basta de tantas suposiciones y disculpas, el caso que ya están juntos, es lo importante.- James les dijo para que dejaran de hablar.

-Sí, y me alegro que Logan me haya aceptado.- El rubio de ojos verdes vio al pequeño Diamond y le dio otro beso.

James sonrió ante la escena, sabía muy bien que Kendall se encargaría de hacer feliz a su hermano menor y que nunca haría algo como para que ya no creyese en el amor verdadero, y en verdad que alguien como su mejor amigo estuviese siempre para su hermano ahora en adelante.

Kendall estaba más que feliz, al fin el chico del que estaba enamorado de hacía 3 años lo quería también, eso debe ser algo sumamente maravilloso; además de que no todos pueden decir que están con la persona que siempre han amado.

Y Logan simplemente tenía otra esperanza de creer en el amor de verdad, pues Kendall siempre estuvo ahí apoyándolo sin que le diese algo a cambio… Pero la verdad siempre le dio amor, y eso es lo único que su corazón quería; un descanso y se entregase a alguien que cuidaría muy bien de él.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Habían leído un Fic donde James y Logan fuesen hermanos? Bueno, aquí ya leyeron uno :}**

**¿Qué les pareció? Me hacen feliz comentando y si no lo hacen, pues simplemente no habrá una igual satisfacción de escribirle a los demás.**

_-Fernando_


	12. Mine

**A/N: Llegamos a la última parte de esta colección de One-Shots. Éste ****está basado en una canción de mi ídola :3 Les recomiendo mucho la canción, es sumamente hermosa *w***

**Mi única aclaración es que esta es una continuación del anterior One-Shot :D**

* * *

_**Mine - Taylor Swift**_

* * *

4 años después desde que Kendall y Logan habían empezado a salir, en una noche un tanto común se encontraban en su apartamento acostados en su sofá mientras veían la televisión. Ahora Kendall tenía 23 años y Logan 20 años. El rubio estaba a tan solo 2 años de terminar su carrera de medicina, pero aún así era muy reconocido en el hospital donde hacía guardia por ser muy buen doctor. Por otra parte, Logan estaba en el segundo año de su carrera de arquitectura y era bastante bueno, le había enseñado a Kendall algunas de sus maquetas y a éste le fascinaban. Y para suerte de ambos, su apartamento no quedaba tan lejos de ambas instituciones a las cuales asistían.

El apartamento en el que viven había sido un regalo por parte de los padres del rubio y del moreno para que pudiesen tener su propia vida privada. El apartamento no era inmenso, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para que 4 personas lograsen vivir ahí sin ningún problema. Una de las cosas que ahora invadía la mente de ambos hombres que se amaban, era que estaban a tan solo 1 mes de casarse; pues Kendall le había propuesto matrimonio hace 8 meses y contaban con la ayuda de sus familias para organizar la boda.

-Necesito ir al baño.- Logan le dijo a su futuro esposo que estaba por detrás de él acostado en el respaldar mientras envolvía uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Bien.- Kendall dijo quitando su brazo de encima de su prometido. –Pero no tardes mucho.- Le dijo juguetonamente y le dio un beso en la sien.

-De acuerdo.- Logan le sonrió antes de levantarse e irse al cuarto de baño que tenían.

Logan no le había dicho a Kendall que se ha estado sintiendo un poco extraño. Le gustaba mucho comer, se fatigaba muy constantemente y en poco tiempo y en ocasiones se mareaba. Como no le quería decir a Kendall, optó por decirle a James para preguntarle si tenía una idea de lo que le pudiese estar ocurriendo. James se limitó a contestarle que estaba embarazado y se rió de ello, junto con su hermano menor. Pero Logan no lo pasó por alto, pues esos eran los síntomas de un embarazo; lo único que varía es que no vomitaba en las mañanas, y eso era muy bueno.

Entonces, Logan se metió al baño y sacó una prueba de embarazo que había escondido en el medio de una toalla en un gabinete en donde las guardaban. Sacó el pequeño bastón blanco de su respectiva caja y siguió las instrucciones. Al terminar cada una de las instrucciones, se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete y colocó el bastón sobre la pileta que estaba a un lado, entonces se dispuso a esperar los 5 minutos que requería. Cuando el hombre de cabello azabache comprobó que ya había transcurrido el tiempo requerido, se levantó y tomó el bastón; cerrando sus ojos para evitar verlo.

-Sólo espero que James haya estado equivocado.- Fueron las palabras del azabache antes de abrir lentamente sus parpados.

Logan se quedó estático en el lugar en el cual se encontraba parado, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo, quería creer que estaba soñando pero eso era algo irracional ya que simplemente cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos. Así que ahí estaba, parado con una prueba de embarazo en la mano, admirando las 2 cruces que había en ella; positivo. Logan no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar o cómo reaccionar… Pero de algo sí estaba seguro, va a tener un bebé, un bebé de Kendall; su futuro esposo. De repente, esa idea lo hizo sonreír como el gato de Cheshire, pero ahora debía decirle a Kendall que estaban esperando un bebé, su primer bebé.

Como no quería retrasar lo inevitable, el de cabello azabache salió del baño; ocultando la prueba de embarazo detrás de su espalda, y se sentó a los pies de Kendall en el sofá. –Kendall, ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo en voz baja.

El hombre de ojos verdes vio un poco de preocupación en los ojos de su amado y se sentó inmediatamente. –Claro Logie, ¿qué sucede?-

Con su mano libre, Logan se rascó ligeramente la sien. –Es… Es que debo decirte algo importante.-

El rubio se asustó un poco, creyendo que quería cancelar su boda. –No querrás decirme que nuestra boda se cancela, ¿verdad?-

El azabache lo miró directamente. -¿Qué? No.-

Eso tranquilizó al mayor. –Que bueno, pues sólo estamos a 1 mes de casarnos y…-

-Voy a tener un bebé.- Logan dijo sin más, no pensando cómo reaccionaría el rubio.

-¿Qué?- Kendall dijo atónito.

-Voy a tener un bebé.- Logan repitió lentamente.

-Pero, pero ¿cómo? ¿Me engañaste con alguien?- El rubio retrocedió un poco.

-No, por supuesto que no.- Logan se acercó un poco al rubio y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su prometido para tratar de tranquilizarlo. –Creo que no me expresé bien. Lo que quise decirte es que vamos a tener un bebé.-

El futuro médico se rió un poco. –Logan, ¿cómo crees que vamos a tener un bebé? Los hombres no pueden embarazarse… Aunque sería bueno que tú sí pudieses quedarlo.-

El pequeño frunció el seño. –No te rías Kendall. En serio vamos a tener un bebé.- En ese momento, sacó la prueba de embarazo que estaba ocultando. –Acabo de utilizar esto mientras estaba en el baño.- Le entregó el bastón blanco a Kendall.

El más alto tomó el bastón y vio en ella las marcas que denotaban un positivo. –Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Eres un hombre.- El de ojos verdes dijo, simplemente no podía ser verdad.

-Lo sé, pero aún así estoy esperando un bebé.- Logan le dijo y colocó una mano sobre su abdomen, frotándolo ligeramente, esbozando una sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

-No, esto no puede estar pasando.- El mayor se levantó bruscamente del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Kendall, ¿a dónde vas?- Logan le preguntó con desespero, no quería que su amado lo abandonase por algo que acababa de descubrir. No podía hacerlo solo, no podía hacerlo sin Kendall, no podía abandonar a su propio bebé.

-Debo salir.- Le respondió antes de salir por la puerta y cerrar ésta detrás de sí.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta mientras se cerraba, Logan no contuvo sus ganas de llorar y dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Logan sollozaba fuertemente mientras llamaba el nombre del rubio, diciendo que se suponía que un bebé de ambos debía alegrarlos y unirlos más; no separarlos.

Logan llevó su mano a su abdomen y lo frotó ligeramente. –No te preocupes bebé, no te abandonaré.- Esto lo dijo mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por su pálido rostro.

* * *

Kendall caminó apresuradamente, tirando fuertemente de sus cabellos durante el camino, hasta una banca situada en la esquina de la acera iluminada por un poste de luz pública. Simplemente no podía creerlo: Logan embarazado; esperando un hijo suyo. La verdad es que estaba así por miedo a tener el bebé. Es que el rubio sentía una enorme alegría de que fuese a tener un bebé con su pareja, pero le asustó el hecho de que él siendo un hombre haya podido ser capaz de embarazarse. Kendall siempre quiso tener un bebé con la persona que más amaba, pero le aterraba el hecho de que fuese a ser un mal padre para su bebé.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- Kendall escuchó que alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas.

El rubio de ojos verdes se giró y se encontró con los ojos de una chica más o menos de su edad. –Sí, creo.-

La joven mujer se sentó a su lado en la banca. –No suenas muy bien. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- Le desconocida le preguntó dulcemente.

Le rubio dudó si era correcto decirle, pero quizá era una buena idea hacerlo. –Es que, voy tener un bebé.-

La muchacha desconocida le sonríe. –Pues muchas felicidades.-

-Gracias.- El rubio simplemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Pero por qué no estás más alegre? ¿Acaso no quieres al bebé?- La joven mujer le preguntó.

-No es eso, por supuesto que quiero tener al bebé. Pero me asustó que mi novio estuviese embarazado. Y no sé si seré un buen padre para mi bebé.- Kendall le dijo a la mujer con voz un poco abatida.

-¿Sabes? Deberías estar feliz de haber encontrado a ese muchacho, pues gracias a él puedes tener hijos de tu sangre al igual que él.- La desconocida le dijo.

-Sí, estoy feliz de haberlo encontrado y que me ame al igual que yo a él.- El rubio dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Además, es común que tengas miedo de que no será un buen padre. Nadie nace sabiendo cómo ser un buen padre o buena madre. Todos somos seres humanos, nos equivocamos. Pero esos errores nos ayudan a mejorar, y estoy segura de que recorrerás ese camino junto con tu novio, apoyándose mutuamente serán buenos padres para su bebé que ya tiene ansias de conocerlos.- La mujer le dijo sabiamente a Kendall.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, con ayuda de mi pareja lograré criar adecuadamente a mi bebé.- Kendall le dijo con la vista al frente.

-Por supuesto, si no hubiese padres y madres como tú, da por seguro que no estaríamos aquí, siendo lo que somos.-

-Sí.- Kendall se levantó de la banca con decisión. –Ahora debo regresar y arreglar las cosas con Logan.- Se dio la vuelta para ver a la desconocida que lo acababa de ayudar. –Muchas gra…- No terminó de hablar porque la joven mujer ya no estaba, en su lugar había una única rosa blanca resplandeciendo por la luz que brindaba el poste de luz. Con un poco de inseguridad, Kendall tomó delicadamente la rosa entre sus manos y la olió. –Será perfecta para Logan.- Y con ello, emprendió el regreso a su apartamento en donde estaba su prometido quien esperaba un bebé suyo.

* * *

Logan se despertó por el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse. Se sentó en el sofá y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su playera. Alzó la vista para ver quién había sido el que entró a su apartamento, y se topó con unos ojos verdes muy familiares.

-Kendall.- Dijo el moreno en voz baja.

Kendall no dijo nada, sólo le entregó la rosa blanca que había encontrado en la banca. –Para ti Logan.-

El pequeño la tomó. -¿Dónde la conseguiste?-

-Allá afuera.- Le respondió el mayor.

-Gracias, es muy bonita.- Logan dijo oliendo la rosa.

-Lo sé, al igual que tu.- Kendall dijo coquetamente antes de sentarse a un lado de su prometido. –Lo siento Logan, no debí haber reaccionado así hace rato.-

-No Kendall, yo lo siento. Pero en serio no sabía que podía embarazarme y creo que tú no quieres al bebé…- Más salinas lágrimas caían de los ojos marrones del pequeño. –Lo siento.-

Kendall abrazó a su pareja y puso la cabeza del pequeño en su pecho y recargó su barbilla encima de la cabeza de Logan. –Tranquilo Logan, no estoy molesto, muy por el contrario, estoy regodeándome de felicidad.- Le dijo al tiempo que jugaba con el cabello azabache de su futuro esposo.

-¿En serio?- Logan le preguntó, moviendo su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-Sí, estoy feliz de que vayamos a tener un bebé juntos.- El más alto se inclinó y capturó los labios del bajito en un tierno beso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué reaccionaste así?- Logan puso en duda.

-Bueno, es que me asustó el que me dijeses que estabas embarazado. Pues, no todos los hombres de mi edad con un novio, éstos van y les dicen que están esperando un bebé suyo, es simplemente algo no común de escuchar.- Logan se rió por eso. –Además, tenía miedo de que fuese a ser un mal padre para nuestro bebé.- Kendall le admitió.

-Ya te imaginarás cómo me sentí al ver que la prueba de embarazo que utilicé dio como resultado positivo.- Logan dijo con una leve risa. –Y sé que serás un buen padre para nuestro bebé, en serio.-

Kendall le dio otro beso a su amado. –Gracias Logan, el que lo digas me da mayor confianza. Y también serás un buen padre para el bebé, juntos lo criaremos de la mejor forma.- El rubio dijo con confianza.

-Sí, le enseñaremos de todo.- Logan dijo recostándose en el pecho del más alto.

-¿Sabes algo Logan? Eres lo mejor que me haya podido pasar. Gracias a ti, tengo a mi lado a una persona que me ama mucho, me casaré con esa persona y esa misma persona me dará la alegría de tener un hijo. Es exactamente lo que siempre quise, por eso y más te amo Logan Diamond.- Y le dio un romántico beso al mencionado.

-Para ti es Logan Knight, así que vete acostumbrando al nombre.- Logan dijo con fingida molestia y volvió a besar al rubio de ojos verdes.

Sin duda alguna, Logan sabía que Kendall era la mejor cosa que ha sido suya… Y jamás lo dejaría ir.

* * *

**A/N: Gracias por haberme acompañado en esta colección de One-Shots, en serio se los agradezco :} Nos veremos pronto en los proyectos que aún me faltan por terminar.**

_-Fernando_


End file.
